


【SD】恶德之人

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Gangbang, M/M, Rape, Top Sam Winchester, Underage Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 34,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: *警察米X连环杀人犯丁*是爽文。这个丁很黑了，可以把他当做是恶魔丁吧，但要劣质的多，小警察米也坏坏的…*警告：人物黑化，ooc，有暴力血腥描写，含有rape和OMCS X 丁，不过都没有大篇幅详写
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

01

Sam想知道是怎么陷入现在这状况的。

那个陌生的男人把自己压在小巷潮湿的墙上，空调外机滴下的水碎在脚边，风机轰隆和自己粗重的喘息揉在一起借着酒劲在血管里转化为滚烫的欲望，并且随着男人又一个深喉达到巅峰。

“真快啊，小处男。”男人舔干净嘴唇上白浊的精液，给了那个疲软下来的大家伙一个吻，在荧光招牌微弱光线里发亮的绿眼睛眯起来，而后那漂亮到过分的男人用那张要命的嘴唇跟Sam交换了一个同样要命的色情深吻，两条舌头互相吮吸舔舐，口腔里全是麝香和性爱的味道。

Sam一个翻身借着身高优势把矮一截的男人抵上墙壁，漫长的吻还在继续，两个人的手伸进对方的T恤底下急切的抚摸揉弄，Sam觉得自己像个从没开过荤的毛头小子，把技巧忘了个一干二净。

“嘿嘿，大英雄，”Sam忽然被男人推开，“你快把我憋死了，虽然我不介意野战，但我可不想让小处男的第一次这么草率啊。”男人语气轻佻不着痕迹得往Sam身上又贴近几分，手指隔着内裤边缘抚摸Sam饱满的囊袋，勾画出尚处于不应期里阴茎的形状，他大大的猫眼露骨得盯着那一大包鼓起，舌尖快速舔过因为口交而红肿的嘴唇，拉过Sam的两只手放上自己的翘臀。

操，去他妈的入职欢迎会！Sam在揉了一把那个完美的屁股之后彻底破罐子破摔，反正那堆警局的人不过借个由头来喝酒而已，于是Sam很有行动力的花了三分钟连扯带抱把怀里的陌生男人带进最近的旅馆，又花了不到两分钟和男人摔进柔软的大床里。

两个人谁都顾不上开灯，从进屋到摔上床甚至都已经把衣服脱了七七八八，Sam压住已经赤裸的男人迫使他张开腿，“现在呢，要我给你开苞吗宝贝？”

“是Dean，让我瞧瞧你是不是那玩意是不是白长的。”Dean两条长腿夹上Sam精装的腰肢，放荡得动起腰让两人蓄势待发的阴茎试不试挤压到一起。Sam伸手从床头柜里掏出避孕套和润滑剂，两只大手把Dean手感极佳的臀瓣肆意揉捏留下粉红的印子，或是大力向两边扯开丰韵的臀瓣让隐藏在臀缝中的穴口被迫张开，同时沿着Dean的脖颈向下啄吻吮吸上那两颗早就挺立在空气中的小小乳头。

Dean漏出两声呻吟，双手抓上Sam的长发，抬脚在Sam小腿上踹了两脚，“没断奶啊小狗。”

“这俩小玩意可就差直接喊出来让我吸了，”Sam坏笑着用沾满润滑剂的手指撸动几下Dean被冷落许久的阴茎，摁揉着会阴往Dean正期待得不停开合的穴口刺入一根指头，“我看你刚才就是想被那几个男人轮流操你的屁股。”

“被你猜到了，”Dean不甘示弱直起上身咬住Sam的耳垂，“你要是不打断我，我或许就会挨个给他们口交，让他们射在我的脸上我的嘴里，嘶…”Sam又捅进去一根手指毫不留情得在Dean体内拧动戳刺，粘膜搅拌的咕啾声在黑暗里被无限放大，Dean发出几声低笑，这个大男孩生气了，于是他继续描述着那些下作的场面，“然后被他们压到地上轮着操，啊，他们肯定没有套子，然后每个人都会射在我的屁股里，射到我的肚子鼓起来，精液从我合不拢的后面流出来…”

“所以我才出来了，”Sam拔出手指直接把自己一挺身全送进Dean体内，“让你知道谁才能填满你饥渴的小洞。”

Dean喘着粗气双腿打颤，却扬起嘴角送给Sam两根竖起的中指，“有本事就操坏我！”

“如你所愿。”

Sam果然没有食言，一直到后半夜他才放过脸埋在枕头里哭叫不停的Dean，尽管相当累他还是给Dean清理了身体才摔进床里睡着，性爱之后的睡眠总是最优质的，这也导致当Dean离开时Sam还睡得像头死猪，属于警员的警惕完全被本能压了过去。

Dean扶着腰走出旅馆，心里咒骂着年轻人不知道节制，他提提裤子，看看手里那张名片，点上一根烟坐上Baby，引擎轰鸣起来，Dean惬意得吐出口烟气，默默给刚才的性爱打了个九分，要是那小子要是能给自己来个口交就好了，他想着掏出磁带，ACDC在车里响起，Impala在夜色的掩护下奔向东方。

第二天早上，Sam还迷迷糊糊躺在旅馆床上便被震耳欲聋的手机铃声吵醒，闭着眼打开手机尚未搞清是谁在周末早上打电话便被手机另一头的消息震惊到，“新人！快起来！郊外出大案子了！他到我们这里了！”

“他？”

“那个连环杀手啊！你没看卷宗？算了，快来警局，早一波人已经过去了，我们得去现场。”

手机被挂断，只留下一串嘟声，Sam顶着满头乱毛，环顾一圈四周才想起来昨夜的事，不过看起来Dean已经走了，Sam洗了把脸整理了下思绪，才意识到发生了什么。他迅速赶回警局准备随前辈去往了现场，Sam收拾好自己的装备，心脏砰砰跳个不停，那可是传说中的公路杀人狂留下的现场，这次是什么样的呢，紧张，喜悦，害怕说不清的东西在胸膛里跳动。

能抓到他吗？Sam咽了下口水，攥紧手里的枪登上去往现场的警车。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

02

车上领队把基本资料给所有队员传阅了一遍，Sam只瞭一眼便传给下一个人，这个人所做的那些有迹可循的案子他还在警校的时候就已经烂熟于心。被归到这个他或她头上的案子多达十几起，但这些只是最近几年被打上怀疑标签的案件，若不是某次货车司机的阴茎被恶趣味得切下来塞进他自己的嘴里，或许没人认为看起来普普通通的车祸竟会是有人为的。

这个人谨慎又小心，车祸地点全是第二现场，而绝大多数案件都发生在孤零零的洲际公路中段，并且大部分车辆油箱漏油自燃，现场往往一塌糊涂，搜寻不到有效证据，目前可以认为与他有关联的案件受害者均为男性，但不排除有女性受害者案件未被发现，毕竟多数连环杀人犯都同时是性变态，女性在这方面处于天然的弱势。

Sam眺望窗外，他们现在已经出了城，太阳是不健康的白亮，热浪在枯黄的草上蒸腾，他没想到从警校出来第一周就能碰上这个人。因为在学校得罪了某个嚣张跋扈的同学Sam被发落来这么个破落偏僻的镇子，他到是没什么不开心，毕竟他也不想在大城市争夺什么权势，这里他有份过的去的工作，能看见大片的田野，平和的镇子足够让他安稳度过一生，窘逼的城市只会让Sam喘不过气来。

行驶了近一个钟头，警车才到达案发现场，报案的货车司机仍旧在警戒线外挺着肥胖的大肚子跟警察滔滔不绝，Sam不动声色躲过油腻的男人，拉开警戒线进入现场。

周围看上去仍旧是车祸一样，油箱泄露引发爆炸，尸体被烧的面目全非，当然这一次这位未知性别的杀人犯仍旧标志性得割下了受害人的阴茎，虽然那玩意已经烧的基本看不出来样子，受害人面部炸得看不清模样，但看身形是四十岁上下，个子高大，大啤酒肚，普通中年货运司机。

“我听说是个漂亮女人，”警戒线外的报案司机边打量身边记着笔录的女警边神秘兮兮的说，“她会搭车，跟看上的司机上床，看不上的就成那样了。”

“那您见过这个女人吗？”Sam走到女警员身边彬彬有礼得微笑着俯视比自己矮了多半头的男人。

“那我怎么能见过，见过了不就在那了。”男人没好气得用鼻子出气，显然相当瞧不起眼前这个还是大学生模样的年轻人。

“奥，原来是这样她还看不上您这样的。”Sam继续礼貌得微笑，身后的女孩轻笑几声引来周围人的视线，那男人也不好发作，挑挑嘴角知趣走开。

“谢啦，”女孩眨眨眼，大咧咧地拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“我是Charlie，你是新来的？”

“我是Sam，刚从警校来的。”Sam瞟了一眼热情女孩的笔录，“话说他觉得我们在找一个女女性连环杀人犯？”

Charlie耸耸肩，“或许是个黑寡妇，但这些男人之间根本没什么联系，而且这是个性变态，男性连环杀手中性变态比例高的可怕，女性杀人犯作案动机多是因为利益，这么看来这位美女还真是喜欢男人那玩意啊。”

Sam被Charlie的调侃逗笑，俩人交换了名片便各自回去干活，取证拍照，忙活了一大天才算完，傍晚的时候下一班人来换班，Sam终于能在饿死之前回到自己小小的公寓。

他在路上买了些吃的，取出冰箱里的蔬菜沙拉，凑凑活活吃完，洗过热水澡，Sam的头脑才清净一点，他相当疲倦，可一时半会也睡不着，乱七八糟的事在他脑子里晃悠来晃悠去，鬼使神差得他又打开自己整理得那些资料。

Jeffery Dahmer，Ted Bundy…一个个熟悉的名字划过眼前，每个人在某个时期或多或少都会对这些让人反胃的东西感兴趣，Sam也一样，不过他有一点特殊，他的这个阶段持续的有点长，从十七岁到二十三岁，目前还不知道什么时候是个头。

Sam知道这有点问题，不过也没什么大碍，他不是什么疯狂粉丝，这不过是种普通爱好，就跟喜欢漫画所以收集各种周边一样正常，不过显得更诡异些，读警校也跟这个有点关系，这些东西让他的脑子感到莫名其妙的充盈感，这些人到底是如何做下这些事的？到底是什么促使他们成了这样子，什么给了他们激情？探寻这些让他满足。

他在高速公路爆炸狂（他自己起的名）那一页上贴上今天的报道，还有几张偷偷搞到的现场照片，匆匆写上几句简介关掉了灯，摔进被窝里，和陌生男人的一夜情，宿醉，整天的工作，短短一天里发生了太多事，大脑早就叫嚣着休息，只几分钟Sam便熟睡过去。

接下来两天全局上下忙得乱套，门口的记者，法医报告，上头的命令，Sam和同事加班加到深夜，这是这个小城警局多年不曾有的样子，可那个猖狂的人却不打算就这样放过这个小镇子，周四凌晨，警局接到报警，在小镇南方七十公里处的荒凉公路上，又一辆货车被烧的只剩下骨架。

整个警局同时响起骂娘声，Sam心头一紧，他以前从未在这样短的时间里连续作案，他怎么了吗？还是只是闲得无聊？他的思考很快被让人来不及喘气的紧张工作埋没，小小的警局人手根本够用，也没有足够的人才，这直接导致在上级派来的人手到来前Sam整整48小时没睡觉，直到周五晚上他才终于有机会从工作台的盒饭堆里爬出来。

Sam拖着两条长腿艰难走在回家的路上，却在路过酒吧门口时瞬时亮起布满红血丝的双眼，再也无法把视线从那摸亮眼的金色上挪开。

是那个男人。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

03

他站在霓虹灯朦胧的光晕下，手里拿着一瓶啤酒，旧夹克松垮垮挂在他上身，一只脚随酒吧里的音乐踩着拍子，毛茸茸的脑袋摇晃着，像是在等人也像是在邀请每个路过的单身男人亲吻自己。

“嘿，又见面了。”身体不受控制得朝他走去，Sam搜索着脑子里所有关于他的信息，但却信息少得可怜，末了也只想起他的名字，“Dean。”

“哈，警察大人好啊。”Dean挑挑眉毛，把剩一半的啤酒瓶塞给Sam，歪头抬眼看向这个比自己高半头的大男孩，他向来知道自己这张脸和嘴的用处，舌尖舔过下唇，唾液打亮本就丰润的唇反射着霓虹灯变换彩色的光，“没想到你还有时间出来闲逛，现在警局不该忙得不可开交吗？”

“Sam，我叫Sam。”Sam的脸瞬时黑下来，下巴上新冒出的青黑胡茬搭上眼下一圈乌青盖去他的稚气平添几分令人着迷地颓唐，他接过Dean手里的酒瓶仰头把微凉的液体全灌进喉咙，酒从他嘴角溢出顺着脖颈流下打湿黑色的紧身T恤，酒水晕成黑色沾在他胸口显出胸肌美好的形状。

Dean一把从Sam嘴边扯走跟那张薄唇粘在一起的瓶口，用自己温热的舌头代替了酒的位置，酒瓶碎在被磨出砂石沥青路面，麦子和阳光气息饱和的干爽空气包裹着两个人，Dean细细舔舐着Sam脖颈未蒸发的酒，Sam粗重的呼吸着，双手伸进Dean过大的外套下抚摸那段过于美好的腰线。

Dean轻轻用犬齿摩擦Sam突出的血管，双手勾开Sam裤链，灵巧的手指钻进内裤里跟那个正慢慢站起的家伙打了个招呼，Dean懒懒替Sam撸着低笑道：“第一次免费，第二次要收钱。”

“那第三次是不是就又免费啦？”Sam不甘示弱，手掌从Dean后腰与牛仔裤的缝隙里钻进他的内裤去揉搓Dean弹性十足的臀肉，可这不大的动作却引起Dean一声低喘，Sam愣了一下旋即便明白过来，中指隔着内裤探入Dean股缝果然碰到微硬的东西，他用力按一下那底座换来Dean两声哽在喉咙的呻吟，“不过我觉得到是该你付给我钱，毕竟，”Sam隔着内裤扯动假阴茎的底座，“你需要付钱才能找到能喂饱你这小洞的大玩意。”

“反正都是卖,操人和被操又有什么区别，一个要屁股一个要鸡巴不是刚好？”Dean报复得在Sam锁骨上留下两个牙印，从兜里取出钥匙，沙哑着喉咙说，“这次该我买你。”

Sam的阴茎因为这句话弹跳起来，他本人则更不争气得被拍了屁股还乖乖跟着屁股里塞着假阴茎的人快速钻进汽车旅馆某个房间。

跟上次相同，两个人在黑暗里激烈得吻着，空调送出让人舒适的冷气，两个赤裸的人倒进柔软的床垫，借着动作的优势Dean翻身把Sam压在身下，Sam两只麦色皮肤的大手覆盖上Dean白皙的臀瓣，看上去过分色情。Dean直起上身坐到Sam小腹上，双手撑在Sam健硕的胸肌，放荡的动起腰让Sam的阴茎堪堪能没入自己的臀缝。

Sam抬起肩膀想把Dean抱上自己的阴茎却被对方看透心思先一步掏出了Sam裤腰上的手铐，借着窗口一点光Sam看见Dean露出坏笑，“今天是我买你，要按我的方法来玩。”说完他毫不留情拉住Sam右手拷上床头。

Sam皱起眉头，作为在床上有着强硬控制欲的类型这多少让他有些不爽，但当Dena一边用假阴茎操着自己一边努力深喉的样子冲散了先前的不爽，他恶意挺腰操着Dean的嘴成功戳上他的腮帮子让他脸颊可爱得鼓起。

“操你的！”Dean气呼呼吐出嘴里的阴茎，狠狠抓了两把Sam的囊袋让他痛呼出来才算完，他一手撑在Sam身上，一手绕道身后拔出尺寸不小的假阴茎，Sam则用还能活动的左手去撸动Dean的前端，润滑液和肠液的混合液体从一时合不上的穴口露出来滴落到Sam身上，Sam的阴茎更硬了几分。

“接下来该你表演了。”Dean缓缓扶着Sam进入自己，他仰起脖子咬着下唇，睫毛在他脸上划下一片如泪的阴影，Sam从那张脸上看见了脆弱。全部吞下Sam的阴茎时，Dean缓了半天才抖着腿替Sam解开了手铐。

第一次Sam粗暴得操着Dean，像是Dean只是个充气娃娃，可接下来的漫长性爱里，Sam是如此温柔得吻着Dean身上每一处，用磨人的速度和力度逼出Dean的哭叫和祈求，然后如同贴心男友般再满足Dean想要的一切。

Sam睡熟后，佯做睡眠的Dean才敢睁开眼，他伸出手指去描摹Sam安详的睡脸，这感觉是如此陌生，明明只是打炮连话都没多说几句，可却觉得跟之前上床的男人都不同。他想起一周前第一次见到这个大男孩，他被几个货车司机堵在巷子里，虽然放到这几个人不成问题，但他却懒得打斗想着给他们口一发也就算完，然后就跟所有老套电影那样,一个帅哥忽然冲出来拯救了水深火热的女主人公。

Dean清楚自己不该跟条子混在一起，可当他那天对上那双冰凉无生机的榛绿瞳孔时，他根本控制不住自己的荷尔蒙狠狠得就迎面撞上那大男孩薄薄的唇，撕咬着深吻，脑子里只剩下了一个念头，我要让他的眼睛为我烧起来。

于是Dean点燃了自己做火种，让那片松林烧了起来。

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

04

Dean离开的时候，背对着门的Sam睁开了眼，他听着门被轻轻带上，Dean的脚步声渐行渐远。他伸手摸摸身边空出来的位置，那里还温热着，Sam回味着Dean手指拂过眉尖的感觉，心脏砰砰狂跳，燥热从脖颈往脸上蔓延，Sam模仿Dean用食指顺着眉峰滑过鼻梁，微小的电流从皮肤表层蹿进大脑。

真糟，Sam的手打在额头，我太在意他了。

Sam支起上身靠在床头，他拢拢杂乱的发丝嘴头忽然有点寂寞，但不吸烟也有相当长一段时间了，兜里早就没了烟和火，他翻翻裤子搜出片口香糖，Sam叹口气剥开包装把那薄荷味的糖片塞进嘴里，总比什么都没好。

房间里过分安静，床边的窗透进来一丝黯淡月光，七年前大概也是这样的天气，Steve叔叔和Anne婶婶在从医院回来的路上出了车祸。

Sam吐出一个泡泡，眼球澄澈呆滞得像一对玻璃球。辗转了无数个收养家庭，好不容易才决定和那对老夫妇一起好好生活结果却还是差点送回福利院，不过还好，收养时福利院把全部的资料都给了收养家庭，Sam找到那个姜黄的纸袋子，然后去了人生第一次有明确记忆的葬礼。

天气晴朗，女士们打着漆黑的伞站在墓园门口，阳光在伞面上跳跃，人们捧着白色的花躲在手掌后边低语着，细碎的花瓣掉了一地，而后皮鞋们撵上花瓣，每个人都在Sam脸颊落下吻，Sam记不起那天自己是如何在那里站了一整天，他躲不开那些话语。家，教堂，每个地方都遍布那些人的气味，太阳让那些恶心的东西在鼻腔和胃里发酵，十六岁的男孩想躲进棺材，他嫉妒Steve叔叔和Anna阿姨，他们得到了永久的安宁，再也不应付这些人。

Sam吐出嘴里的口香糖，睡意缓慢从大脑边缘现身开始侵蚀意识，可他仍旧硬撑着不闭眼，热流从心脏泵向全身，Sam从未如此烦躁过，不管是逃离镇子时，还是打断班上那人的门牙前，他都没有这样的感觉。头皮底下筋脉突突直跳，Sam紧咬住后槽牙，他想见Dean，他有一千一万个问题堵在肺泡里让他呼吸不能，他要看着那双眼睛问他，为什么要那样看着我。

Dean走在深夜的镇子，灰白烟气从他唇边溢出，尚带着红色火星的烟头被他随手扔到地上用脚捻灭。夜间有点冷，无边的麦地里吹出的风沾着成熟喜人的气味，麦子即将被收割，它们要被杀了，然后穗子被取走，被碾碎，秆子则烂在土里任人处置，人类将咀嚼着它们的残骸欢庆丰收。

Dean蹲到路边裹紧外套，干枯的杂草刺痛他的手腕，他折断一根麦子，麦田无声得咆哮。“嘘，我不会带走你。”Dean对着空气说话，小心搓掉麦粒表面的粗糙划手表皮，把那些饱满光滑金黄的种子一粒一粒摁进土里，远处一辆箱货打着远光灯行驶过来，Dean抬头在强光里眯起眼睛。

他会停下来吗？Dean拎起自己脚边小小的包，冲货车招手。

“嘿，要搭车吗伙计？”货车车窗拉开条缝隙，秃了半截脑袋从里面出来，褐色小眼睛努力得睁开，视线放肆舔着Dean的丰润的嘴唇纤长的睫毛还有脖颈上新鲜的吻痕。

“要是可以真是再好不过了，我本想去埃文斯顿…”Dean不自在得摸摸喉结，缩在夹克过长袖子里的手抓抓书包带，脚尖画着圈，局促又乖巧。

“上来吧，我刚好带你一程，下个镇子有汽车站。”中年男人摸摸自己毛发稀疏的头顶，满脸横肉挡不住忍下的笑意，“夜里还是挺凉的。”

“谢谢您！”Dean抓着包连蹦带跳打开车门钻进黑漆漆的副驾驶位置，他带上车门把包抱在胸前，歪头给了司机一个大大的笑，司机明显得咽了下口水，启动了货车。

“我是Ben，他们都叫我Big Ben。”司机大笑两声，透过前视镜盯着Dean身上的吻痕。

“Sam，我叫Sam。”Dean小心抬起眼视线跟Ben在前视镜里相遇，赤裸的欲望灼伤Dean的眼球。

别停车。

Dean抱紧怀里的包，脚心用力抓在鞋底，车里空调轰隆隆响着，挡风玻璃前放着的每件东西都缓慢移动着位置，汉堡油的味道充斥在糟糕的空气里，而则沉默和尴尬填满了剩下的空间，车行驶着，镇子被远远抛在两人身后，低矮的麦地被树林代替。

“跟家里人吵架了？”不知过了多久，Ben的屁股不动声色往Dean那边挪了一点，空下来一只手在座椅周围胡乱摸索似乎是想找烟。

“不，跟朋友闹掰了，就想去外面走走。”司机的手爬上了Dean的大腿，不动声色轻轻隔着粗糙的牛仔裤摩挲Dean一个小时前还被Sam折磨的大腿根，那块敏感的皮肤现在还泛着红，Ben没什么轻重的动作刺激得Dean下意识想并上腿，但这似乎让对方产生了误解，Ben彻底放心大胆把手伸向Dean腿间。

“先生，那个您…”Dean抓住Ben的手，而对方只是盯着他脖子上的吻痕重重喘着气，他单手把车停到路边，锁死车门，一用力把Dean顺势摁倒在车座上。

“还叫先生，别装了，我可听说了，会有个绿眼睛的小婊子在半夜搭车，作为报答会让别人操他的小屁股。”胖男人激动地说着，伸手去扒Dean松垮垮的牛仔裤，“才刚被人上过就这么迫不及待出来找人了，真他妈是个骚货。”

“原来我这么有名吗？”Dean先楞了一下随即换上坏笑，两条长腿夹住胖男人的腰用胯部轻轻顶顶他那胖肚子之下已经鼓鼓囊囊得东西，“那就按我说的来，坐下。”

Ben的眼睛闪过一道猥琐的光，立马用跟他肥胖身躯不符合的速度在驾驶座做好。Dean缓缓用臀部挤压Ben的大腿往下退着身子，他跪到Ben的腿间用牙齿咬开对方的裤链，带着汗臭的阴茎迫不及待从裤子里钻出来，Dean伸出舌尖舔湿自己的嘴唇，而Ben则已经迫不及待得把手摁上Dean后脑。

“放手，然后闭眼，不然没戏。”Dean厉声说道，同时用手指惩罚性得抚摸上Ben的马眼。“好的好的。”对方连连答应挪开手掌，不情愿得闭上眼，顺路挺了两下腰满意得撞上Dean柔软的唇瓣。

“可真是个坏孩子。”Dean朝面前那根短粗的老二轻轻吹了口气，他把嘴唇凑向那些突起的血管轻轻蹭过它们，藏在背后的手伸向Ben阴茎根部，匕首从袖子里划出来，“坏孩子要被惩罚。”

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

05

肥胖男人跃跃欲试得挪动身体，单手摩挲着层叠着几层油腻肥肉的肚子吸溜了几下即将流出嘴的口水。

“嘘嘘，”Dean的指尖顺着囊袋从下往上轻轻抚过那根挺立得阴茎，他爬上男人过分粗的大腿，另一只手支到男人肩膀上，把臀部压向那根阴茎放浪地晃起腰，再劣质得贴上对方耳际低笑出声，“想操我吗？想射进我的屁股里吗？”

“当然，美人，当然！”Ben想睁开眼却被Dean用手挡住眼睛，眼前的黑暗反而让他更加兴奋，下一秒他感到自己的两只手被身上的美人拉起来单手扣到座椅上方。

“不许睁开眼，那样不就没有惊喜了？”Dean故意喘着粗气舔过Ben的耳廓，他挪开手满意得看到Ben没有张开眼，空下的那只手滑至Ben的脖颈，手掌轻柔得盖覆住他的喉咙，匕首尖抵在Dean的手掌。

“真乖，真乖。”他呢喃着，锋利的刃猛然划开皮肉刺穿左颈那根致命的血管，血从创口迫不及待贴着伤口和刀面涌出，Ben的身体猛然往上挺，臃肿的身体挣扎着像条搁浅的鲸鱼，Dean拔出堵在伤口的刀，鲜红的血自那口子里喷溅涌出，Ben张开嘴想要尖叫却被Dean捂住嘴巴。

“不许叫！不许叫！”Dean瞪大眼睛，爆出青筋的手死死摁在Ben口鼻上，他金绿得眼睛闪烁着，嘴角上扬，声音因狂乱和欣喜而颤抖，“不许动！不许动！乖。”

Ben嵌在肥肉里的小眼睛惊恐得大张，自己温热的血顺着皮肤流到腹部，他无法挣脱Dean的束缚，他从那漂亮的眼球里看到了自己，已经冰凉苍白的自己。

直到过度失血让Ben抽搐着失去了意识，Dean才把手掌拿下来，他都不确定Ben是因为窒息还是因为失血才休克。他厌恶得从Ben身上下来，那根丑陋的阴茎还搭在拉链外面跟Ben肥胖的肚腩作伴，Dean别过头眉头皱作一团不愿去直面那根玩意，他一手拎起头部一手拿刀干脆利落切下那根瘫软的阴茎。

下身的剧痛激得Ben又睁开眼睛，他虚弱得喘息着，这自然逃不过Dean的眼睛，他生生掰开Ben的牙关把他自己的阴茎塞进他嘴里，Ben想把腥臭的东西呕出去却迎上Dean一记老拳，Dean掐住他的下颌骨，脸猛然凑到Ben眼前，嗓音低得可怕，“我说了，不许动。”

Dean再次把刀插进泂泂涌血的伤口，让那条伤口扯长一倍，他满意看着Ben在几秒之后又失去意识，不过在这次之后他再也不会醒过来。Dean把Ben从驾驶座上推倒，从自己包里掏出两小瓶汽油来把那些液体均匀撒到车里还有Ben身上，他拿走Ben的打火机下了车，东方的天开始隐约透亮。

“什么时候会有人发现你呢？”Dean把玩着手里的打火机，打开了汽车油箱。

Sam这次出乎意料睡得很浅，睁开眼的时候也没有丝毫轻松暖和的感觉，脑袋反而更沉了几分，他看看手机，现在才六点半，自己睡了五小时不到。Sam连叫骂都懒得说出口，他栽进枕头蹭着脸想再睡一会，却不论如何都睡不着了，昨夜睡了那么短时间却不停做着梦，Sam迷迷糊糊想着，为什么人的脑子能在片刻的时间里制造那么多毫不相干的画面，明明只是一堆肉。

自然他没有得到让自己满意的理论，七点半，手机闹铃响了，Sam顶着一头乱毛从床上爬起来，他拉开窗帘却没看见刺眼的阳光还有东边带着红的云只有满眼昏黄，厚实的黄云低低压在头顶，一丝风都没有，闷得人发慌。

头有点晕，肚子也大声抗议着，Sam只得坐回床上缓一会，他这才反应过来自己从昨天中午就没吃过什么东西，他看向空荡荡的床没来由有片刻失落，这里不该空着。Sam从地上捡起自己的衣服抖干净上面的灰尘，但他低头套上裤子时，却被地上那根暗金色的头发吸引走了注意力。

是Dean的头发。

Sam想忽视掉它继续穿着衣服，他咽下口水，眼神不知该往哪里放才好，这个昨晚他们刚做过爱的房间里，有无数DNA线索，只要伸手捡起来，就能知道那个神秘的人一切，但他缺少一个理由，一个做这些事的理由。只是上过两次床，就算他再特别也不过是个陌生人，在以后的漫长的人生里或许再也不会出现，像颗漂亮的流星，划过就不会再回来。

不会再回来吗…Sam弯腰捡起那根头发小心收好，他想抓住流星的尾巴。 

穿戴整齐吃过早饭，开始有雨点落下来，Sam拍拍兜里的小塑料袋确定它还呆在那里。身边也没有雨伞，他只好冒着逐渐细密的雨跑回警局，就算今天是周六，拜那位忽然活跃起来的杀人狂所赐警局里依旧是人头攒动电话不断的。

埋在文件堆里的人们都没抬头看Sam一眼，这让Sam小小松了口气，他贴着墙想穿过走廊直接溜进化验科的办公室却不成想刚好撞上端着空马克杯出来的Charlie。

“嘿，Charlie你不是？”Sam挑起眉头，Charlie是化验科的，那为什么那天在做笔录。Charlie 叹了口气，手脚并用得比划着，“替班，替班啦，帮我朋友，别让头儿听见。”

Sam点点头，空气尴尬凝固了两秒，不过还好Charlie显然是个嘴巴闲不住的主，“你来干什么，拿报告？”

“不不，”Sam赶忙摇头，他心里的小算盘敲了两下，立马转了话头，“我原来负责的另外一个案子里找到些线索，本来想找人帮忙比对下DNA，但是你也看见了，”Sam大拇指指指Charlie关上的门，嘴角下撇，“他们似乎忙得不可开交。”

“不可开交…”Charlie忽然坏笑起来，红发随着动作晃动，“交给我吧，我才不想去弄什么男人的阴茎，过后帮我个小忙就行。”

Sam看着Charlie的笑莫名有点心虚，不过还是满口答应下来，“没问题。”

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

本章有少量路人强X少年丁的描写  
06

Sam一天半的休息时间很快就过去，而那个猖狂的家伙则又在跟上次完全相反的方向上又做了第三次案。

警局里每个人都忙得像陀螺，日夜都被舆论的鞭子抽动，但越忙，人偏越容易胡思乱想起别的来。Sam手里拿着笔，电脑上是看了一遍又一遍的数据库和资料，他捋起头发摊在椅子上，身边每个人都在嚷着，皮鞋敲的地面咚咚响，电话铃此起彼伏。

大脑已经开始习惯噪声甚至把它当做思考的背景音，Sam盯着墙角疯狂转动的排风扇，它叶片幌啷的响声忽然穿过整个房间砸上Sam的鼓膜，头皮底下一根筋猛然跳凸，瞬时难耐的疼痛激醒了Sam昏沉沉得脑子。

“嘿，头疼？”Sam正用手掌按压着尚未完全消去疼痛地方，花了一秒才意识到那声音是在叫自己，他皱巴着脸环顾四周才看见站在门口高高举着几张纸被高大男人们挡得严严实实的红发女孩，“快过来！”

“早啊，Charlie。”Sam顿时精神起来赶紧离开座位，他差点忘记DNA比对这事，但本来也没抱多大希望，毕竟他除了一个可能是假名的名字其他几乎什么都不知道。

“快出来。”Charlie神神秘秘扯着Sam到走廊拐角的休息室，确认走廊没人之后才关好门从兜里掏出手机，纤长的眉毛皱起来，把屏幕亮起的手机递到Sam面前，“有匹配结果，不过不是犯罪记录。”

“怎么了吗？”Sam意识到自己可能发现了些了不得的东西，他接过手机，屏幕上是那张熟悉的脸，不过更年轻更耀眼，金色微长的头发，还有眼睛里全然不一样的戾气，不论是谁看见这张脸绝对都会被引发刻在本能里的征服欲，可Sam却没在那张照片上停留，他的眼睛黏在照片下那大大醒目的红色单词上。

“死亡？”Sam声音里满是疑惑。Charlie翻了个白眼从Sam手里抽走手机，揣回兜里，“假死的人多了去了，最好别招惹这些人，资料我会给你，你自己看着办，别拖我下水。”

下午七点半，Sam换班离开了警局。他急匆匆冲回家，第一件事就是打开电脑，邮箱里Charlie发来的文件已经躺了几小时，Sam一手端着蔬菜沙拉一手操作鼠标打开了附件。

表格里那些基本体征与Sam的猜测都相去不远，不过出乎他的意料，Dean没用化名，他的本命就是Dean，Dean winchester，而且拍摄照片的时候他才十六岁。十年前，Sam往嘴里舔了一口沙拉继续往下拉鼠标查看案件过程记录，这样的美人不用看也知道会发生什么。

十七岁的他被人围进巷子，不过在强奸案发生前，Dean成功防卫过当把三个人高马大的男人打进医院，虽然他本人也受了不少伤，不过也多亏这个他总算在警局的系统里留下了一点信息。其他的资料残缺不全，Dean的母亲在火灾里逝去，他跟着父亲生活，但显然他的父亲不怎么称职。

再后来的记录便是死亡记录，尸体被分解扔进焚化炉，通过现场血样比对当时的法医确定了Dean的身份，现场还有至少三个人的精液样本，典型的奸杀案，但后来由于线索中段以及其他事情，这案子显然没继续查下去。

Sam叼着叉子又往碗里加了一些沙拉酱，这不稀奇，Dean这样的人跟这个社会的联系太少，即使消失也没多少人在意，少有警局愿意管这种卖力不讨好的案子，但值得庆幸的是Dean从那些人手里活了下来，顺便还有了便利不易被追查的身份。

Sam的心不知为何忽然沉了地，他长长吐了口气，或许是他见到的Dean已经学会了收敛锋芒，也或许是庆幸那死亡只是编造，那个鬼魅般迷人的男人是实实在在存在于自己身边的。

Dean知道自己在做梦。

雾浓得不可思议，长相怪异曲折的树隐约透出黑色的影子，Dean摸索着往前走，他感觉到自己被困在面罩里的沉重的呼吸，头晕脑胀。

他不确定自己可以从迷雾里走出去，可这时身边的树影渐渐消失在雾气里，前路上的影子规矩得站在路两边，Dean感觉那是路灯，但它们却没一盏是亮的，脚下的质感也变了，从坑洼的土路变成平整的柏油马路。

路灯们在视线可及的某个地方就没了，雾气稍散了一些，Dean环顾一圈周围似乎有许多车。  
这是停车场？Dean雀跃起来，他瞪大眼四处找寻果然看到了那熟悉的美人——他的Impala。  
Dean做进驾驶座抚摸着方向盘，即使在梦里Baby依旧这么靓丽，但Dean摸遍身上下所有的兜都没找到车钥匙。

Dean摸不着头脑，他可是从来钥匙不离身，如果这汽车旅馆的停车场，那钥匙会不会被放在房间里。Dean恋恋不舍下了车，他挠挠头觉得袖子有点长磨得手腕发痒，房子在雾里只有个轮廓，之前口鼻上的面罩似乎是没有了，Dean只好用手挡住脸直直往前冲，砰，他撞到了什么人身上。

Dean没在意想绕过他们却被直接扯住后颈的衣服，这些人为什么那么高，Dean抓住那条攥住自己领子的手臂猛然发现自己的手竟然连对方的小臂都握不过一圈，他疑惑得抬头，对方的脸穿过雾气逼到Dean脸前。

那张脸，这具身体，Dean在梦里无声的尖叫。

他挣脱外套拼命得跑，他冲进房间锁上门，疯了似的翻找Impala的钥匙和枪，可在他找到之前窗户被打碎了，两个还是三个男人钻了进来。Dean想逃却被抓住腿在地上拖动，他在地面上抓挠，尖叫嘶吼都无法从喉咙里出来。

他抬头正对上旅馆里的镜子，镜子里是十二岁的自己，陌生的男人的阴茎在身后进出，每一下都有血带出来，Dean向镜子伸出手，可镜子里的自己却毫无动作，他恶狠狠得发问。

“谁是真的！谁是真的！我还是你！说！是我还是你！”

下身的疼痛那么真实，恐惧从心脏随着血液钻进四肢百骸，Dean混乱了，真的？假的？我是假的吗，那他呢？

“说！你是真的！还是我是！”

镜子里的自己还在逼问着。泪水模糊了双眼，Dean看见他在狂笑，鲜血从他下本身滴落地面。

“不知道！我不知道！别问我啊！”

腾，Dean猛然睁开眼。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

07

Sam又一次在闹铃敲响之前醒来，他看一眼床头的表面，便继续躺下等六点五十分的铃声响起，亮眼的阳光已经从窗口的缝隙照到枕边，今天是个好天气。

六点四十九，在烦人的闹铃吵闹起来前，Sam关掉了它，他大概睡了六个小时，不算长但对他来说已经很不错了。早上起来空气也很清爽，皮肤也是干燥的，不像前两天那么闷得人喘不上气，到处都潮湿黏腻，Sam花了几分钟稍微洗漱打理了一下乱糟糟的头发便出门晨跑。

Sam的工资负担不起什么太好的公寓，他也不愿意呆在那些繁华的街区，现在住的地方几乎再整个镇子的最边界，地方很大也不算贵，绵延无尽头的麦地就挨着Sam的公寓，打开窗户就能灌进满屋氤氲着麦香的风，秋天的晚上还能看到淡白的雾气从湿漉漉的玉米叶子间升起来，月亮无遮无拦得挂在东南方的天。

Sam晨跑是背着镇子往麦田的方向跑，身后泛红的阳光在他身前拉出一道暗淡的影子，风穿过麦杆间的缝隙带着地面凉丝丝的味道亲吻脚踝，，来偷吃的胖麻雀们叽叽喳喳在电线上吵闹，麦子虽有些然已经是通体金黄但穗子却还带湿涩，得经再太阳暴晒几日才能成熟。

地面上的石块被震动，湿润的空气灌进肺里让Sam整个人活了过来，人的适应能力总是超乎想象，习惯了最近持续高压的工作也便觉得没什么，甚至能偷得空去喝一杯或者像现在一样跑步。

脚下的公路有些年头了，因为是在两大片麦地之间的小路所以也没人愿意打理这条没什么人走的路，路表面的沥青层都被磨得差不多，底下的石子都清晰可见，一条又一条的裂缝横亘在破败不堪的路面。

那些案件大多也是发生在这样的路上，Sam脑子自然转接到案件上，尽管这些路又窄又难走，但却绝对没有摄像头监控之类，而且这些公路周围土路也四通八达，特别是玉米长起来之后，八九月份这里简直就警局的噩梦，强奸，贩毒，杀人，抢劫…所有肮脏污秽都会藏在密密麻麻泛着潮气的玉米叶子里，当然也包括那个任性的杀人狂。相当一部分为货运公司商品逃税或者运送一些违禁物品的司机会选择走这样的路，常年被超载的货车折磨的路面也就早早报废成了现在的模样。

Sam停下脚步，汗水已经浸透了他白色T恤，他呆呆往前看着，路边歪歪扭扭的电线杆跟着破败的小路消失在麦田深处，金黄的海洋占据了视线，Sam感到一点眩晕，自己像是缩成了一个卑微的点，即将被无边无际的麦子吞没化作养料。

那个人会不会也有一样的感觉，Sam眯起细长的眼睛，头发粘在脸颊，风吹动麦穗的频率和他的呼吸重叠，沙沙，沙沙。

他的思维忽然从杀人犯调到那个陌生的男人，那个Dean。他大概一直在流浪，从南到北或者从东到西，可能有自己的车也可能只是搭车，毕竟没人会拒绝有那样一张脸的人，他自由自在，跟看上的男人女人做爱，然后背上行囊，走在这样的小路上离开一个镇子再走向下一个镇子。

像游吟诗人，Sam即刻否定了上一个想法，Dean才不会搞那些抒情的玩意，他是吉普人，为了流浪而生，炽热且引人注目。

心脏在想起那些淫乱的画面时乱跳，那双清澈燃烧着眼睛搅动Sam的呼吸，他慌忙擦掉即将划过眼睑的汗滴，实在是太糟糕了，沉溺在一场奢侈的大梦里。

Sam心不在焉得往回跑，差点被石子绊倒，在家附近的店里买了早饭后，他甚至忘了取回今早的报纸就钻进屋子，早饭也被他随手扔在餐桌，Sam直接冲回卧室，桌面上那几张薄薄的报告纸还好好待在原地。

脱力一般，Sam瘫进椅子，他拿起那张印着Dean照片的纸看了一遍又一遍，而后颓然把它扔开，脱下汗湿的衣服走进浴室拧开了冷水，运动后发热的身体被冰凉的水激得发抖，鸡皮疙瘩起了满身，可心还是不安得跳着。

头皮发麻，Sam拨开额前的头发，只要一想起来根本冷静不下来，他还是想见Dean，想触碰他，这种渴望挠着他的心脏和喉咙让他崩溃， Sam悲哀得给自己下了诊断，像迷恋上探索那些病态的案件——你迷上那个男人并且程度有过之而无不及。

晨跑和洗澡花去了这个早上绝大部分时间，早饭被压缩在十几分钟里完成，Sam披着外套锁门的时候正好碰到邻居太太一家出门做礼拜，他这才想起来今天是周日，稍晚一点去警局也没关系。

周末的街上格外安静，镇外的小教堂这时候大概已经挤满了教徒，街边住户种的花都开了，红黄紫堆在一起，引来大批的蝴蝶，停车位上早晨给菜市场送货的车七七八八停着，忙了半夜司机们大多去享受难得的悠闲时光。

Sam回忆起那调戏Charlie的胖司机胡乱说的故事，他们不是没盘问过货车司机，光他问过的就快有一打那么多了，可他依旧鬼使神差得停下脚步拐弯走进了门口停着最多货车早餐店。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

08

刺啦，老旧的玻璃门跟地板擦出让人生厌的声音，掺杂着过度油炸后油烟味的冷气从门缝里钻出来，Sam被匆忙填满的胃向他抗议，但他还是走了进去。

餐馆里忽然安静下来，站在门口的Sam有些尴尬，这简直就像上课迟到，当你打开教室门的时候老师领着全班人停下来看你。货车司机大多都互相认识，他这样一个陌生人就这样直接冲进来打扰人家小团体的清闲时光本就够惹眼的了，而且更糟糕的，他还是个条子。

Sam快速环顾一圈，不大的餐馆里几乎塞满了货车司机，他们都沉默嚼着手里的吃的盯着门口的自己。

“麻烦一杯黑咖啡。”Sam强扯出个微笑给店员，他搓搓手想找个地方坐下却被人忽然从背后搭上肩膀，Sam吓了一跳转头却看见熟悉的一张脸，是在现场调戏Charlie的那个司机。

“伙计，不记得我了？老Tony啊。”矮胖的男人用还潮湿的手拉着Sam的胳膊坐到自己角落里的位置，其他人打量一眼两人也就继续吃饭。Tony半眯起一双圆溜溜的蓝眼睛，给自己点上了一支烟，“现在这什么功夫你又不是不知道，找事啊，还穿着警服。”

Sam轻咳两声，接过服务员托盘上的咖啡，Tony弹弹烟灰，从鼻孔喷出两道烟气，“怎么着，又是在找那个人？”Sam低着头晃动杯子里的咖啡，Tony靠上沙发背，狠狠抽了一口烟，眼睛瞟向窗外，“你们为什么就非得找着那个人呢？”

“因为他杀了人，这还用问吗。”Sam因这话发笑，咖啡洒出一滴砸上白色的桌布，但Tony却依旧绷着脸，香烟在他指间燃烧。

“事出都有因，”Tony沉默了许久才说出这句话来，“小子，谁又比谁光彩多少呢。”

“这话怎么说？”

“不怎么说，就说你们别白拿我们的钱。”Tony捻灭烟头，叉起自己盘子里的培根，“求你们多用心查查那些真正该上心的事，ok？”

Sam本想多问几句，可对方显然不愿意再多谈些什么，他只得在桌面留下张名片放下还烫手的咖啡匆匆离开。走在去警局的路上Sam有些恍惚，Tony肯定知道什么，不，是差不多每个司机都多少知道什么，他们在保护那个人。

他们为什么要保护一个随时可能会把他们杀死的人，Sam踢飞脚下的石子，这个人的事恐怕在警察发现尸身更早之前就已经在货车司机间传开，那这样说来也就是他们的心理作祟，愧疚，恐惧还有其他的一些东西让他们自愿达成了沉默的协议。

恶寒从背后爬上头皮，在这一切破事之前，到底发生过什么。

走到警局里面除了通宵值班的，其他人还没来几个，Sam窝进自己小小的办公桌前，厚厚一叠资料还没看完，他从那叠文件袋最底下抽出两张纸来，那是Dean资料的复印件，从头到尾又扫了它们几眼Sam才开始工作。

他的工作并不多难同样也并不是案件的什么重要部分，很适合这种默不作声的新人，换做别人大概会抱怨但Sam还算享受这种有事可干的感觉，普通又不引人注目…

“嘿！Sam！！”好了，想什么就来什么，引人注目的来了，Sam控制着自己尽量不要给女孩子摆个臭脸，但鉴于现在整个办公室的人都在看他，他也不确定自己现在到底是个什么表情。

“Charlie你来找我就不能提前通知一声吗？！”Sam一边带上门一边从牙缝里挤出词来，红头发的女孩显然有点急，不过Sam却从她脸上读出了说不出的喜悦和阴谋，这让他有点心慌，“有什么事吗？”

“还记得我说让你帮个忙吗？”Charlie眼睛亮晶晶地，诚恳无比，Sam有点懵地点点头，“其实也不是什么大事，就是今晚想让你帮我女朋友代个班，就在酒吧看着点就行！有报酬的奥！”

“坐台？”Sam挠挠头，好像也没什么问题，大学时他也在酒吧打过工，但如果是代班为什么不随便找个人去。在他的话问出口之前，Charlie就已经跳着跑远了，只扔下一句我一会发给你地址。

总之，这就是Sam为什么今夜在这个地下酒吧的吧台边迷茫得坐着怀疑人生的原因，为什么从没有人告诉他，在这个如此保守的小镇子周日还有LGBTQ人群聚会这码事？奥，这就是为什么找不到人周日代班吧，Sam想着拉起马上就要在卡座里搞起来的一对，这就是他的工作，维持秩序——至少不能让它被这喝嗨群人搞成乱交派对。

Sam感觉自己已经在这里呆了快一辈子的时间，可他一看手机现在才十二点都不到，他叹了口气，趁着一起值班的那个五大三粗的大叔过来帮忙的时候缩到吧台底下偷懒。

“嘿嘿，我看见你躲下去了！给我来杯伏特加！”那声音听起来就醉醺醺的，夹杂在震耳欲聋的音乐声里让Sam万分不快，“来了。”

Sam撑着椅子站起来，他一看到那醉汉的脸便愣在了原地，“Dean？”

“Sam？”Dean显然没有醉到断片的程度，但也喝的不少，“你不是警察吗？哈哈哈哈，为什么还来坐台哈哈哈！”

“我帮人代班，你喝了多少了？”

“别管我，嗝，拿酒来！”Dean不耐烦得敲着桌面，上身几乎要摊上吧台，一个陌生男人走到Dean身后但还没碰到他，Sam便先亮出了自己的证件，对方知趣得撇撇嘴巴回到了人群里。

Sam把一杯清水砸到Dean面前，眉毛皱的能夹死蚊子，“你少喝点，你又不是不知道多少人盯着你。”

“那就，嗝，由他们去，及时行乐啊！”Dean抬起头傻笑，“活着，就要开心！”

Sam看着他，忽然就被不知名的东西什么击中心脏，疼痛万分。

“那你活得开心吗Dean？”

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

09

闪烁变幻的彩色灯光划过Dean毛刺刺的头顶，他低着头，脸藏在阴影里，Sam不知道他是否听懂了这话，总之他是沉默了，然后软踏踏从桌子上滑了下去。

“操他的！”Sam骂了一句却还是立马翻出吧台去托起那醉汉，不远处的壮汉大叔见状赶忙来帮忙却被Sam摇头拒绝了，他露出两个可爱唬人的酒窝，诚恳得说：“对不起啊，这是我男朋友，他知道我今天来帮人代班就生气了，这不就……”

“懂得懂得，年轻人嘛！”大叔很是认真得拍拍Sam的肩膀，在身上摸索摸索掏出把钥匙递给Sam，“后面休息室的钥匙，带他去躺会吧。”

“真是太谢谢您了！”Sam左右看看，没扶着Dean的手从兜里扯出几张钞票硬塞进了大叔的口袋，大叔连连拒绝Sam仍执意把钱给了他，“我这班还有三个小时，我想让您替我一下，其实我也是替别人来的，我的工资您拿了就行了，就是今晚他醉成这样也回不去……”

“没事没事！在后面屋里就行！”大叔有点不好意思拿人这许多钱，他抿抿嘴抓了两下裤缝，“我带去你过去，记得锁上门啊，不然有人再进去闹事。”

“好，谢谢您啦！”

大叔帮Sam把不轻的Dean抬上床便离开了，而后Sam小心从里面把门锁上，窄小的休息室里顿时跟外面喧闹得歌舞声隔开，墙壁上的排风扇扇进几片旋转的阴影，月光堪堪照到床边的一小块地面，不过却足以够到醉汉的从床边垂下的指尖。

Sam有些手足无措，和Dean这是第三次见面，也是唯一一次和性爱无关的独处。他踱了几步坐进墙角的旧塑料椅子，Dean趴在床上安静得睡着，不时会咂咂嘴，口水从那张微张的饱满唇瓣间流出，Sam很想去戳一戳那看起来就很柔软的嘴唇，可却怕把对方吵醒。

他确实不擅与人形成友谊什么之类的关系，但他懂得察言观色，怎样说话能得到自己想要的东西，可Sam现在却如此慌乱，当自己想得到的东西是一个人，而他正毫无防备在自己面前露出柔软的肚皮，该怎么做呢？

每个触碰都像亵渎，甚至都不敢直视，心脏挠着嗓子眼，谁能想到几天前他才刚明白自己必须用尽一切去追寻那颗划着金色尾巴的流星，而今天自己就把他困在了一间小小的的房间里。

座椅上放了炭，烫的Sam坐不住，他又不敢走动只好坐到床边那片小小的月光里，不让光刺到Dean的脸上，Sam痛恨自己的笨拙，他又转念想，就算是情场老手在这种状况下也该是不知所措得吧。

不知所措？Sam歪过头，那Dean现在是真的睡着还是装睡的？你永远叫不醒一个装睡的人，前提是你得有足够的勇气去叫那个可能只是不愿面对你的人。

所以Dean睁开眼的时候看到的是偌大一张几乎要贴上自己的脸，对一个刚睡醒的人来说这冲击可不小。

Dean花了几秒钟才回过神来自己身在何方，排风扇哗啦哗啦响着把他宿醉的头痛唤了起来，Dean拉过身上的盖得外套发现这不是自己的，显然它的主人是坐在地上那位的，他揉揉自己的太阳穴，掏出手机，现在已经快要早上六点。

“嘶。”Dean心里有点不爽，昨晚被人灌下的玩意叫他失去了意识，自己现在竟然还会如此粗心，实在是不应该。他小心得从床上下去，尽量不惊动睡的正香的Sam，蹑手蹑脚走到门口，Sam恰在这时候不舒服得哼唧了几声，这吓了Dean一跳，他回过头却看见Sam搓了几下胳膊。

Dean的手搭在门锁上又缩回，他轻轻叹口气，算是我欠你的。Dean走回Sam身边把外套披到Sam身上，他看了两眼那张年轻的脸，刘海乖巧挡在眼前，完全是个大学生模样的孩子，心里忽然痒痒的，Dean伸出手去戳了戳Sam 的鼻尖，而对方并没受到什么干扰反而继续睡着。

莫名的归属感和满足感在Dean胸膛里晃悠着浮出水面，这是何等得新奇，他在一个陌生的地方醒来，有一个没有碰自己身体的人守在身边。他收回手指，认真得用视线描画Sam的睡脸，他想看看那双榛绿的眸子，想吻一吻那薄薄的唇，可这渴望就是涂在舌尖的鸠毒，终将会在缠绵的吻里毒杀两个人。

这想象令Dean恐惧，他踉跄起身奔向紧闭的门，沉重的脚步惊醒了浅睡的人，Sam睁开眼Dean已经打开了门栓。

“你要走了吗？”Sam想拉住他却站不起来，长时间的坐姿让他的双腿麻木发软，他想说些什么挽留可他清清楚楚从Dean匆匆的一撇里读出了慌乱和恐惧，到口的询问便变了词，“拿上外套吧，早上还是凉。”

“不用了。”Dean甩下话只留给Sam一个转瞬即逝的背影。

Sam还未正式开始工作的大脑无法处理如此多的东西，他颓然靠回床边，门外已经静了下来，早晨微凉清新的空气灌进房间，在分析完Dean的行为之前，Sam混沌的脑子里正晃悠着完全不相干的事。

小麦再有一周就要熟了吧，再被太阳暴晒一周，然后，它们死了之后，就要下雨了。

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

太阳从清晨开始就咄咄逼人，光刺眼得叫人无法抬起头来，热浪在柏油路面上升腾，风划过麦穗把吸收的热全用来灼伤人的皮肤，人们则躲在门窗紧闭的空调房间里窃窃私语，指头和眼都朝着玻璃烫人的那一面。

杀人犯大概也扛不住要命的高温，他再也没做过案，像是人间蒸发，新的线索毫无头绪，全国范围的高温盖过连环杀人犯的新闻，找寻线索的悬赏被踢到了报纸版面的边角。

紧绷的时间久了，疲劳开始显现，警局里每个人都一副昏昏欲睡的模样，咖啡壶里总是空的。Sam总是有意无意在上下班时绕路去那不大的酒吧门前看看，他装作心不在焉，却总是站到招来门口的人怪异目光时才离开。他想见Dean，哪怕远远一瞥都好，从第一次见到Dean生命里有些东西就不一样了，Sam不知道那是什么，他现在只是个可怜的瘾君子，怀抱着一点幻想寻找吸食过的蚀骨毒药。

傍晚的时候，睡了整天的Dean才醒了过来，饥饿的肚子让他变了去酒吧的打算，他在床上躺成一个大字，身上的背心和内裤黏在皮肤上，距离跟Sam上次见面已经过去了三四天，可Dean依旧没什么心思去找乐子。

思考加重整天没进食的无力感，Dean扶着墙走进浴室冲了个凉水澡，然后套上两件刚从洗衣房拿回的衣服顺利得靠着一个笑换得写在餐巾纸上的一串电话号码和附加的冰啤酒与大份薯条，不过只可惜店里的派卖完了。

白天太阳多灼人夜晚月亮便多清亮，当Dean带着打包好的食物和一扎冰啤酒爬上废弃化工楼顶时，他忽然想起了不知是谁说过的这句话。

没有围栏的楼顶视线好得出奇，Dean靠在露出石灰墙面的楼梯间拿起还温热的芝士汉堡大口吃了起来，最后一阵带着太阳暖意的风吹向已经被夜晚占领的东方，他裹紧外套，月亮已经升起了。

通红的下弦月艰难从小镇破败的公寓区里露出头来，Dean盯着它，嘴上却一刻不停，红色的月亮总是让人想入非非，但当它升高，这轮血月便会恢复清亮。尽管不明白这变化的缘由，但这不影响Dean观察享受这景象，他打开一罐啤酒，瓶盖被他随手扔到楼下的杂草堆。

黑蓝的云缓慢移动，围绕着镇子不辨亩数的麦田沙沙响动，这片静寂的原野上只有他一人，Dean难得放下戒备，什么都不想什么都不做，就看看月亮，这是最好的时光，最安闲的时光。

但在月亮升到树梢之前，这过分的安静先引起了Dean难耐的烦躁，他灌下一瓶又一瓶啤酒仍旧冲不下堵在胸膛里的东西，他的脑子只要一闲下来就会转到那张守在床边睡脸。

这是很简单的一回事，Dean安慰自己，不过是又一个炮友迷上了你的屁股，你不习惯这种所谓的关心和爱，当别人拿出一点点温情的时候你便软弱得迷恋上了这虚伪的感情罢了。

Dean从兜里摸出被压塌的香烟盒，给自己点上一支烟，红色的火星在漆黑的旧厂区间一闪一闪，皮鞋踢动石块的声音回荡着许久都不会消失。

即便不经意的一点火星也会引发森林大火，孩子都明白这道理，可许多时候偏有人自遮耳目装作无事发生。

Dean离开旧厂区时已经快要十点，月亮已经变成全然的银亮，没有半点红色留下，啤酒也已经告罄，酒足饭饱，Dean不是喜欢在这种问题钻牛角尖的人，现在的当务之急是找个小妞或者合适的男人度过接下来漫长的一夜。

他哼着歌走在回镇子的路上，电线杆子歪歪扭扭插在狭窄的破路边，虫子们不知疲倦得叫着，麦子已经完全成熟晃着脑袋炫耀不停，Dean随手扯下几颗穗子塞进裤兜。他很羡慕这些不知痛痒的东西，只要有种子就能一直活下去，不像人一把刀，一场火便死的彻底，不过它们也可怜，这不计其数的麦子竟连一株知晓自己下场的都没。

这样看来上帝也公平，给你些，便会你这再夺取些，Dean笑起来，那自己这张脸占去的位置也太多了。

他慢慢晃悠着，时间是他最不缺的东西，镇子上的灯火已经开始稀疏，剩下的暖黄里哪些会亮整夜Dean一眼便能分辨出来，这没什么用的直觉总能让他找到最棒的酒吧。

没有路灯的小公路坑坑洼洼，所幸还有些月光，云划过月亮，地上阴影滑过路面，他路过写着镇名的生锈铁牌子，Dean蹲下来把兜里的一个穗子拿出来，搓出麦粒把它们一颗颗塞进牌子底下生满杂草的土里。

“Dean？”正认真埋着麦粒的Dean被吓了一跳直接弹了起来，心被惊得怦怦跳，他眯眼一看，前面路边站着的不就是那小子？！

“Sam？你在这干嘛？”

“这儿我家啊。”Sam晃了晃手里的钥匙，“倒是你，在这干嘛呢？”他上下打量着Dean，抿抿嘴唇似乎做出了什么天大的决定，“那个，要不要来坐坐？”

tbc.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

两个巧舌如簧的家伙在这时候却都哑了，北方来的冷风努力冲散空气里的沉默，Sam打开门锁，Dean跟在他身后走进Sam小小的房子。

Dean活了二十几年，时间不长也不短，可到其他人家中做客的经历却少之又少，尽管这栋房子里只有他们两个人，Dean仍觉得万分不自在。他小心环顾客厅内的摆设，墙上挂了两幅跳蚤市场淘来的旧画，茶几上扔着一堆花花绿绿的大部头和几张纸，地板有些脏，大概他最近是在连续加班，茶几下层还摆着几个陈旧的纸盒子。

“没别的了，别嫌弃就好。”Sam端着两杯热咖啡和一块被遗忘在冰箱里两天的派，他向来不喜欢这些满是添加剂的玩意，不过看Dean忽然亮起来的眼，他大概是相当爱吃甜食。

“不会不会。”Dean双手接过那放着派的小盘子，加热过的派还冒着热气，Dean迫不及待得往嘴里填进那甜腻的东西，鼓着腮帮子呜呜咽咽着说话，“蓝莓！”

Sam不合时宜想起Dean跪在自己身下口交的模样，淫荡又迷人，唇边沾着浓稠的液体，藏在阴影里的绿色眼睛发着光。他更舒服的换了个坐姿好掩饰自己因为一个男人吃个东西就硬了的事实，Sam控制住想戳戳Dean柔软脸颊的欲望把咖啡和糖罐推到他面前，Dean感激得看了他一眼便匆匆灌下两大口咖啡。

相当长的时间里客厅里只有Dean的咀嚼声，Sam在沙发上局促不安，好歹得说点什么，“今天真热啊。”

“嗯，热死了。”Dean把最后一小块派放进嘴巴，“晚上才凉快一点，而且还是在这种荒郊野外。”

沉默继续，Sam试图从自己仅有的几次失败恋爱里汲取经验，刚才那个鬼话题是最不适合跟自己想要约会的对象展开的，可他实在是不知道Dean会对什么感兴趣，说到底他们不过是一夜情的关系，总不能就此展开探讨一下性生活质量。

“你是买下这座房子了吗？”出乎Sam意料，Dean先开了口，他正饶有兴趣得打量Sam放碟片的小柜子。

Sam取过空盘，替Dean添满空掉的咖啡杯，“当然不可能，我才刚开始工作，不过这地方租金还挺便宜。”

“不过毕竟你也是个公务员，”Dean搓搓耳朵，手指头在马克杯的杯壁敲打着。

这细小的动作昭示着Dean的紧张，Sam的脑子里警铃大作，这可能导致几分钟后Dean就会礼貌提出要离开，他也相当迷茫该如何处理当下的情况。他看向自己的电视机，决定死马当活马医，微笑着开口：“你有比较喜欢的电影吗，我这里碟子还挺多的，要不要……”  
“《不可饶恕》？（Unforgive）克林特·伊斯特伍德自导自演的那部。”Dean语气里有点怀疑Sam品味的意思，见状Sam接过话茬，“93年的奥斯卡最佳影片，这我还是有的。”

“那还等什么我的小牛仔，快去找啊！”

于是两个二十多岁的成年人在低矮的柜子前跟高中生似的兴奋得捯饬着碟片，拉上窗帘，虽然这很多余，挪开茶几把沙发床打开，又搬出枕头和零食堆好才关掉所有的灯打开电视机。当片头的放映公司标识闪过时，Dean和Sam都相当兴奋得去拿爆米花桶，两个高大男人在有些狭窄争抢着，胳膊碰胳膊，腿压腿，幼稚得打闹。

电影两个人都看过不止一遍，这让他们都能在电影的平淡处悄悄借着光偷瞥彼此，视线在黑暗里汇聚又弹开，明明开着空调却脸上发热。他们天南海北得乱聊，身边堆着啤酒瓶，去卫生间的时候碰得叮咚响。

过分的舒适让Sam犯困，在电影快结束的时候他脑袋已经一栽一栽不时倒在Dean肩膀上，他提不起戒心来，在Dean身边，嗅着他身上的味道Sam感受到前所未有的安全感，这让他想蜷缩起来像胎儿一样继续身边的温暖。

Dean的手掌适时得放到他的头顶，往下缓慢得抚摸到颈侧，“睡吧，睡吧。”积累的疲劳发挥了作用，电影最后闪动字幕时Sam已经响起轻微的鼾声。Dean试着把Sam放平，轻声喊Sam也得不到回应，又戳了Sam几下Dean才放下心蹑手蹑脚给Sam拉上毛毯从沙发床上离开。

他掸干净指甲缝里剩下的安眠药，刚才开啤酒的时候Dean从兜里悄悄抠出来一些分着夹进Sam的酒里，这让他稍稍有些愧疚感，不过都有机会进到对方家里了，Dean必须得搞清楚这小警察到底在搞什么鬼，为什么偏一门心思都在自己身上。

Dean悄摸走进Sam卧室，他没敢开灯，好在现在月光已经相当亮堂，足够他看清这房间里有些什么。屋里摆设没什么出奇的，一张床，小书架，还有个堆得满满却还算有条理的书桌，Dean掏出手电打亮桌面上仅有的那块空闲的位置。

“我的犯罪记录？”Dean的眉头瞬时拧到一起，这可不太妙。

tbc.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Dean坐到椅子上，用嘴叼住小小的手电筒。他拂过边上那堆书本，指尖上沾了一点灰，Sam应该有段时间没碰过这些东西，可桌面上那两张纸显然是新放上去的，纸边还因长时间揉捏微微变形。Dean拿起那张印着过去自己的脸的纸，从那地狱里逃出去之后Dean还从未见过自己的档案，毕竟当时那惨烈的样子没人会认为那男孩还活着。好在上面都是些意料之内的东西，Dean Winchester早就宣告死亡。

他挠挠后脑，这本来是件好事，可偏偏这玩意落在了Sam手里。他在调查吗？不，不像，Sam这小子应该是心血来潮拿了几根落在地上的头发或者床单上的精液去做了化验。他是要要挟我？又如果他在调查公路杀人狂……Dean叹了口气，说到底不管是哪个，Sam就是在查他，只是他为什么要费这力气找这些东西。

“闲得慌吗。”他骂着拿起那两张纸去看压在它们底下的笔记本。那本子只用了不到一半，跟旁边那一摞书本里的几个是同款，一把剪刀的头部夹在本子中间充当书签，上一次Sam大概是匆匆结束了工作。Dean莫名其妙有点激动，像是要偷看女孩子的日记本或者内衣橱，但这本子属于一个大老爷们这事让Dean多少觉得有点怪，不过他依旧打开了本子。

里面的内容出乎Dean意料，他嘴角上扬轻笑出声，眼睛黏在那些纸页上。这本子里全是杀人案件的记录，报纸，卷宗影印，早到上世纪二三十年代，下到现在，里面相当多内容都是警方内部才有的，而Sam这种看起来就有些内向的年轻人往往就是处理这些恼人废旧文件的不二人选。

“不起眼呵。”Dean自言自语着，在脑内把对Sam的印象栏里把闷骚改成了闷骚小变态。本子上的内容相当有条理，按着时间顺序分案件分类型进行了统计归类，Sam还用漂亮的小字写了注释和自己的见解，Dean不禁开始怀疑这些警察在学校里都学了点什么，就理论上来说，这小子某种意义上真的让人害怕，旁边那些模样相近的本子里估计也写满了这个。

Dean匆匆翻过前面直接跳到最新的那个有红色胶带边的地方，他打开来，这一部分的标题赫然用红笔写在第一页最上方“高速公路爆炸狂”。

操的，什么傻鸡拜名字，Dean拍了下脑门，他努力按捺住自己吐槽的欲望，好歹还算抓住了重点，但是就不能起个什么人叫的名字吗，男人总归还是要面子的！缓了几秒钟，尽全力无视掉那名字，Dean才开始看里面的内容。

Sam开始记录的第一次案件并不是官方声明的两三年前，是五年前在德州边境的交通事故。他对这些受害者进行了分析，这些人大部分都是长途货车司机但年龄，户籍，除了他们都是男人这点根本没有大范围的共通点，亢长累赘的记录和分析Dean都只划拉了两眼就跳过，显然Sam查过大量卷宗，那些记录下来的案件里有不少并不是出自Dean的手。

剪刀压着的那页并没有写完，里面还夹着那被Dean割掉阴茎的胖男人模糊照片，像是 Sam从现场偷拍的，照片底下还有一张写了几行字的纸片。

白人，男性可能性大（不排除女性可能），三十岁上下

早年遭受过性侵害

是否有模仿犯犯罪可能？

纸片上还空着很多，但就这短短几行字就让Dean出了一身冷汗，Sam靠着这些乱七八糟的东西到底能把自己的模样勾画出几分他不得而知。现在到底是谁在谁的鼓掌之间也有待商榷，但唯有一点是肯定的，谁若是逃了，谁便真的输了。

Dean瘫坐在椅子上，关掉手电，今夜是不可能睡着了，走也不对，不走也不对。他乱揉着自己的头发却找不任何一个合理方案，月光愈发明亮，被窗框阻断在地上碎成几块。Sam叫他好奇又害怕，他不像其他人抱着明显的目的而来，为了性为了征服，他都不是，或许他是更高一级的狩猎者，靠近过来只是想看猎物丑陋的窘态。

杀了他。

不，Dean抱住膝盖缩在椅子上，Sam没有错，没有理由夺走他的生命。无助感从被遗忘的角落出现，漆黑的回忆在寂静蔓延把Dean包裹住，他似乎又失去了一切，瑟缩在狭小的笼子里，窗口漏进来一束光芒里没有天使降临拯救信徒，也没有精灵为受伤的人拂去伤痛。

那清冷的光意味着夜晚，意味着精液和阴茎。

父亲的身影早就被时间磨得模糊不堪，可他的话却常常在Dean脑子里回荡。恶魔是真的，地狱是真的，怪物是真的，只有天堂是假的，污秽的恶人下地狱，好人被骗去梦里。

少年瘫倒在冰冷的地面，围绕着他的男人们大笑着把精液射到他漂亮尚未褪去稚嫩的脸上，污秽的人下地狱，他目光失焦，茫然扫过那些人狰狞的脸。

下地狱吧，一起下地狱吧。

tbc.


	13. Chapter 13

本章有部分OMCS X少年丁情节，请注意  
13.

人性本是善还是恶，人类思索了千年仍得不出结论，但哪个恶人身上又没些所谓好人刻下的东西，像美丽有罪。

Dean遥远的童年很普通，一栋房子，恩爱的父母，还有年幼的兄弟。不过这些他早已记不清，甚至是母亲的模样，一场大火烧毁了一切，父亲濒临疯狂，饥饿的婴儿在大哭，鼓膜被尖利的哭声和低哑的怒骂折磨，视线里失去了光。

“如果衣柜里有怪物，”父亲把装着银子弹的枪塞进Dean白皙的小手里，“用枪打它就好了。”

Dean不敢发问，父亲的神情给了他答案，黑暗里所有的怪物都是真的，但比怪物更严重问题的是食物，胃口巨大的婴儿日夜都哭闹着讨要奶粉，但不久这就不再是问题，Dean和他的小sammy被送到Jim神父那里生活。有食物，温暖的房间，阳光穿透教堂窗户的彩色玻璃，钉在十字架上的耶稣像摆放在教堂中央。

“当困苦的时候，就祈祷吧，”Jim神父慈祥得抱起Dean，把厚厚的圣经放在他的掌心，“主和天使一直在看着世人，他们将会拯救虔诚的信徒。”

于是Dean开始努力背诵那些拗口的话，为教堂点亮每支蜡烛，夫人们会亲吻他幼嫩的脸颊，把家中带来的糕点送给这个懂事的可爱孩子。天使会站在每个人的肩膀上，Dean曾经坚信着，妈妈会在天堂看着他。无数人来去教堂，每个人都会在这漂亮的孩子身上停留住目光。

“太漂亮了，太美了，看着这张小嘴，”陌生的男人蹲下来，把糖果放到Dean的口袋里，而后抚摸着他小腿，“棒棒糖很适合你。”

Dean逃开了，下一次父亲到来的时候，他把这事告诉了他，父亲黑着脸把Dean带离了教堂，并没有带着刚会走路的Sammy。Dean不很明白这是怎么回事，他一步三回头得看在Jim神父怀里哇哇大哭的Sam，那本该是他在的位置。而那也是他最后一次看见Sam，他和父亲再也没回去过那个小小的教堂，询问都被敷衍过去，之后Dean也就不再问，只要长大一点自己去找Jim神父看Sammy也就没问题了。

可在他长大之前，他先失去了父亲。某一次父亲又独自出远门，一周，两周，三周，Dean最后等来的是领着儿童福利机构工作人员的旅店老板，后来Dean把那天作为自己正式成为大人的纪念日，自此之后他便孤身一人。

没了父亲，Dean剩下的就只有去找Jim神父和Sammy，几个月后，他靠着父亲教授的技巧从福利院偷了钱买了车票兴高采烈上路。到达那熟悉的小城时是个昏沉沉的晚上，秋天的大雾覆盖整个镇子，潮气从每个毛孔渗入皮肤，最近处的路灯也只能看到一团暗淡的黄色，但这丝毫不影响Dean的兴奋，他背着小小的包准备去汽车旅馆开个房间。他从停车场经过，却不曾想看到那辆日思夜想Impala。

“Dad！Dad！是我Dean！”他敲着车窗大喊，脚步声从身后接近，他激动得转身，可雾气里出现的却不是那张熟悉的脸，Dean怒吼着，“滚开！这是我的车！”

“是吗，James！这有个火辣小宝贝要偷你的车。”

男人粗糙的手无视Dean的挣扎伸进他的旧牛仔裤揉搓稚嫩的性器，另外两个人也围上来了，他们拉扯着Dean进到房间里，剥光他，羞辱他，握着他细瘦的腰夺走他的童贞，穴口被撕裂，血顺着大腿流下来，Dean尖叫，腥臭的阴茎便塞进他的嘴里。

在大雾里看不清黎明到来，地板上的Dean没有力气支撑身体，男人们已经离开了，他爬进浴室，打开冷水冲掉满身脏污，水太凉了激得他眼角涌出泪水。Jim神父骗了他，主和天使没有回应他尖叫着的祈祷。

是我不够虔诚吗？Dean茫然盯着苍白的天花板，他擦干身体，套上脏兮兮的衣服，瘸着腿走向记忆里的教堂。他有无数疑惑等待解答，那些受人敬爱的圣人与天使在人遭苦难到底在哪里，圣母会为谁落泪，被玷污的人还能否被赦免进入天堂……

不过这一切在他看到那烧焦的废墟之后都有了答案。碎裂的乳白大理石雕像躺在焦黑的地面，Dean顺着不复存在的过道走到Jim神父曾站着的地方，那里还有一点耶稣像的残骸，Dean从裤兜里掏出自己雕刻的十字架扔在那。

“你都自身难保。”

彻底跟以前断了联系的Dean开始流浪的生活，生存问题摆上台面，他不想去福利院被当做商品一样送去抚慰那些没有孩子的夫妇，但他需要钱，而一个十二岁的孩子除了偷，骗和乞讨还能做什么，答案自己找上了门。陌生人越过一群穿着破烂的贫民窟男孩，走到站在墙角的Dean身边抚摸他的脸颊。

“漂亮男孩，多少钱。”

“过夜四百。”

人生苦短，及时行乐，Dean比谁都明白这道理，反正大家下场都一样，为什么要在这人世间苛待自己。他跟男人做爱，跟女人做爱，跟男人女人一起做爱，Dean不太喜欢烟，但他热衷于酒精和性爱，那些让他身体发热兴奋沉浸感官的极乐。

他一直蛮在意被称为男妓或者婊子，毕竟他只和自己看上的人做爱，也不是一直靠这个谋生。这就导致某些对Dean的屁股过度渴望的嫖客经常性跟Dean或Dean带走的人爆发冲突，十四五岁的少年便用拳头招呼那些肥胖的臭脸，他做任何自己想做的，若是被人记恨便背上小小的行囊搭车去下一个城市，自由放浪。

但Dean没料到自己会栽在这上面，十七岁的大男孩美的惊人，浑身长着刺，为了一杯酒和一个素不相识的女孩便和一群货车司机打作一团。最后结果还不错，他打趴了好几个，在警察来之前除了地上三个倒霉鬼其他人都叫嚷着四散逃走，Dean在警局呆了一晚靠着自己脸和跟警长先生的一个口交第二天早晨便被释放。

贫瘠的小镇子勾不起Dean多少兴趣，一周后的傍晚，他在路边背着行囊慢慢走着，小货车停在他身边，还算英俊的男人羞涩得向他询问需不需要搭车。

“那就谢谢了。”Dean做了这一生最错误的决定。

针管在他努力关上破旧车门的时候刺入他的脖颈，力气和意识被药物夺走，他挥舞着拳头却被轻易制服绑上四肢，货车通向山里废弃多年的仓库区，一周以前那个晚上所有在现场的男人都在那里，他们兴奋得把四肢瘫软的Dean拖进陈旧的库房。

“让他做我们的婊子，反正本来就是个卖屁眼的骚贱货。”男人们哄堂大笑，不同的手着玩弄Dean的阴茎嘴巴后穴，把他拖进后来足足困了他七个月的铁笼子。

像条母狗，当没人来Dean赤裸得躺在冰冷的笼子里时会这样想。漫长的白天里他有足够的时间去思考到底是怎样才导致现在的境地，是过去祈祷不够虔诚吗，还是神只是为了看看笑话，总结自己的一生，Dean觉得后者更为可信。夜晚降临，噩梦随之到来，不同的东西被塞进身体，踢打，辱骂……

Dean崩溃又重组，再崩溃再重组，先是恼怒而后是麻木，再是疯狂。唯一一个善人在最后可怜了他，在所有人发泄后没有把笼子上锁，Dean知道本该直接逃跑的，但怪异的念头在他心里萌发，他磨利被丢弃的旧铁片，在笼子里等待，潜伏在黑暗里，他记得所有人的脸。

温暖的血液从那些人的脖子里喷涌而出，他们尖叫着推搡彼此，Dean大叫大笑，身上满是精液，无与伦比的快感在他身体里窜动，超过酒精，超过毒品，超过性。

“叫吧！叫吧！我们在地狱里见面哈哈哈哈！！！”

tbc.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Sam不知道自己是何时睡着的，待他醒来已是早上，一道暖黄的阳光从窗帘间的缝隙进入房间，整晚无梦的优质睡眠之后是难得的神清气爽，他本想撑起身子手却先碰到一团温暖，他迟疑一下掀开毛毯的一角，暗金色的脑袋正往温暖的地方挪蹭着。

柔软又脆弱，露着后颈，Sam试着用指尖去触碰Dean露出的颈椎，见睡着的人没反应便更大胆了一点，整个手掌轻轻摩挲那块皮肤，满足和幸福同睡眠之后暖洋洋的感觉混到一起让他不自觉笑起来。

“Sam？”Dean打着哈欠伸了个懒腰，骨头咔吧响了几声，“几点了。”

“没七点，你要是困就再睡会。”Dean眼周一圈青黑，显然没睡好，Sam有点内疚，自己就那么睡了也不管两个大男人在这张小床上有多难受。

“不用，你不还得上班，我回去就好了。”Dean扒拉开身上的毛毯揉揉脸，昨晚回忆起的东西还在脑子里晃悠，他迫切需要摄入酒精来治疗自己。

Sam不知如何挽留，Dean看起来很糟糕，或许是恶劣的睡姿导致了噩梦，他本想留Dean一起吃个早饭，就像很普通的情侣或者朋友那样，但他的厨艺简直就是灾难。Dean揉着眼站起身似乎要去洗手间，但他忘了沙发边的啤酒瓶。

“嘿！小心！”

Sam大喊出来，不过为时已晚。Dean一脚就踩上了那滑溜溜的玻璃瓶子，他试图维持平衡却滑稽得往后倒去，Sam一脚踩上茶几猛地发力把身体垫到Dean背后，噼里啪啦一阵乱响，瓶子滚得到处都是，茶几也被两个人挤出一大截，茶几下层的铁盒都掉了一地。

“你没事吧！”Sam充当了Dean的肉垫子才没让他直接背和后脑着地，不过他也被Dean砸的不轻，他之前没发觉Dean原来这么沉。

“还行，就是老腰差点折了。”Dean一条腿还滑稽得挂在沙发上，他摸摸被砸中脑袋抬手去摸那罪魁祸首，“你这是什么玩意，砸的疼死。”

卧槽，Sam心里咯噔一下，赶紧去拦Dean的手，可对方已经捡起摔掉盖的铁盒。完了，这是Sam脑子里仅剩的一个词。

二十分钟后，客厅已经收拾干净，Sam一脸便秘得坐在舒服躺着的Dean旁边，腿不安得抖着，后者还不时投来意味深长的目光。

“没看出来呀，”Dean放下那些盒子，手里拿着一叠照片，“我们的小警察还有这种爱好，连档案里的都不放过啊。”

Sam简直想钻进沙发的纤维里，他只是在看Dean睡觉那晚上多拍了几张照片，然后多洗了几遍而已……不，这已经很变态了，有哪个正常人会偷拍别人睡觉还把照片收藏起来，更何况自己还把人家老底都翻出来了。

“不，我没恶意的，我只是，只是”Sam急的不知该说什么，面部肌肉抽动，哭不出也笑不得，“我只是怕再也见不到你。”

缺少的环扣上了，全都连起来，小傻瓜爱上了一夜情的浪子。他想了解对方的一切，他绞尽脑汁，竭尽全力，试图抓住一场温热的美梦，卑微又虔诚，Dean憋不住笑，“随便你喜欢谁，但我绝不会留在这里陪你玩恋爱游戏。”

“我知道。”Sam回答的干脆果断，“我只是想你能给我个机会，就在你离开之前。”

“给你机会把我变成你的私人物品？”Dean从鼻子里发出一声闷哼，“我离开之前？或许我离开这座房子五分钟就走了，那你怎么办？”

Sam沉默了，他十指交叠，手攥紧又放松，许久才开口：“我想，我会去找你，不然我会发疯。”

“荒唐！”Dean有些慌神，Sam太过认真，这可不是好兆头。他拾起外套两步冲到门口刚推开门便被Sam一把抓住胳膊，Dean挣脱不开只能回头撞上那双榛绿湿润的眼睛，那眼神里的热切和失落简直要灼伤Dean。

货车隆隆驶来，Sam不好再继续抓住Dean，他松手，任Dean逃离瘟疫般离开自己的小房子。他站在门口看着Dean的背影缩成一个小小的一块，汽车轮子掀起灰尘，视线模糊了，等再能看清远方那里连小黑点都没剩下。

Sam颓然摔回沙发，散落的照片们被微微弹起，他摸过一张照片，上面是Dean安静的侧脸，无名的失落席卷而来，他不认为Dean会立刻离开镇子，但同时他也不知自己还能否被允许进到Dean给自己划得那个小安全圈里。

富翁尝过一次美酒便再也忘不了，倾尽家财，穷尽一生去找另一瓶酒，最终喝着它在肮脏的街头离世。

照片被手指摁皱，美酒现在就在眼前，Sam绝不会放他走，哪怕赌上所有，在他的人生里这是头一次也是最后一次如此渴望什么，反正孤身一人者也不惧怕失去什么。

tbc.


	15. Chapter 15

15．

夏日漫长，第一批小麦已经开始收割，接下来不到一周的时间里，不见边际的金色海洋将被抽干，死亡和新生同时进行，种子会在衰败的麦茬间发芽，当秋天到来时这里将满是绿意。

Sam爬起来，颓然收拾好自己后他走过不大的房子，仔细环顾每个房间，阳光遍布，却死气沉沉。生活的齿轮依旧严丝合缝得转动，咔哒咔哒，无趣至极，Sam可以看到齿轮轨道的终点，漫长的循环往复之后，是无人捧起的折叠国旗和稀稀拉拉的花束。

打开门，满溢着成熟麦香的空气涌进来，他站在阳光里，风雨躲在皮囊底下，无人知晓，也没法撑伞。身体拖着迟钝的意识走在路上，收割机轰隆隆在街上走过，小小的镇子忙碌极了，不过这也意味着警局能偷得一点空闲。

果然不出所料，Sam坐到位子上时整个办公室都没几个人，杀人狂寂静下，人们的视线便立刻被转移到更刺激的东西上。工作也不多，很快就能做完，他开始发呆盯着桌上小闹钟的指针，缓缓看着时针指向十一，然后Sam拿出一张纸，开始写辞职报告。

那些照例的枯燥语句从笔尖流到纸张铺满整页，写完最后一个词的时候，Sam长长吐了口气，郁结在胸口的东西似乎消散了一些。午饭随意的在局里解决掉，下午Sam便递交了辞呈，程序稍微有些麻烦，不过Sam态度很坚决，局长也不好阻拦，那大腹便便的老头只得摇摇头说这一周还是需要上完，不然月辞职补助会减半。

去他妈的补助，Sam暗骂着回到自己的位子，再有三个钟头就再也不用被困在这狭小的地方，不过当期待着什么时，等待时间都会显得格外漫长,他盯着手表看秒针转动，只要时针指到六一切都将不同。

Dean疯了似的从Sam门口逃走，他冲回自己的小房间迅速把全部衣服掏出来扔到床上，外卖盒子和杂志被随手拂落到地上，再被无情踩过。房间里燥热无比，但Dean却感觉到冷，肌肉和内脏似乎已经冻成块，粗重的呼吸要震聋耳朵。

全身上下每个细胞都叫着催促Dean逃离这里，可意识里某些东西却让他停下来，太阳穴突突跳着，头疼不已，他当然知道什么是正确的，如何选择最好。只是那决定叫他难受，叫他疼痛，眼睛热胀像是将要流出灼热的血，Dean无法直视Sam。

“操的。”Dean一脚踢开桌子，上面台灯摔得稀巴烂。这麻烦偏偏还是自己找上的，早知这样那天就不搭理这个傻大个直接走了就好，尝到太多甜头便会娇气。

不过都没关系，Sam爱上的不过是画好的一层皮和美好的肉体，当把这些剥开看到底下那丑陋残破的不见光的东西他就会离开了。Dean抚摸手腕上的伤疤，他要自由得活着，死了的下场都一样，还在地面上他就绝不会让任何人挡在自己的路上，过去的未来的，他会找到那群死有余辜的人听那些畜生濒死嘶哑的叫唤。

那就随他去找，Dean躺在大堆的衣服上，扒拉过床头的烟，为了一个男人胡思乱想这不是他的风格。

捉迷藏开始了。

六点铃声一响Sam便迫不及待得冲出警局，呼吸着傍晚微凉的空气，身体前所未有得轻松。现在他是自由人了，只要他想随时都能立刻去任何地方。他急匆匆走在回家的路，第一步已经完成，接下来就是搜寻，得做一个计划，不能等就今晚，一定要出弄来。

一路上Sam兴奋得跟每个碰到的每个邻居打招呼，不管能不能叫上对方的名字，收割机轰鸣的噪音都悦耳了不少。

“晚好Elma太太！”Sam冲对门那位太太打着招呼，“今天好吗？”

“晚好啊Sam，还不错，你等一下！”Elma太太走进门取出个信封送到Sam手里，“我看到你门前掉了这个就先帮你捡起来了。”

“谢谢您。”Sam摸不着头脑，他没印象家里有这类似的东西。

吃过晚饭，Sam才拿起信封仔细端详，那上面只有机器打的Sam一个词，信封填的满满的。这玩意肯定有问题，Sam撕开封条，里面是一个明信片大小叠的齐齐整整得牛皮纸包，他小心打开纸包一大堆照片滑落出来。

照片还有温度，Sam翻开它们，上面是他再熟悉不过的那个人。

被强暴的，被轮奸的，被鞭打的，被羞辱的，被关在笼子的，被扯着头皮口交的，呕吐的，流血的，满身秽物的……

Sam想吐，胃袋和喉咙哽得发痛，少年的尖叫从那些画质模糊的照片里传来，最讽刺的是照片里那房子到处漆黑一片墙上却漏进一束光刚好能够照进笼子。

愤怒厌恶还有些别的混合成令人作呕的玩意，Sam抱着马桶干呕，他不明白自己为什么会有如此之大的反应，明明看过无数现场报告见过无数尸体，但只要想到这些是曾真实发生在一个早上还在对自己微笑的人身上，不，他受不了，那些伤害Dean的人竟然还活着。

蹲在冰凉的浴室很久Sam才有力气撑起身体去收拾那些摊了满桌的照片，那张牛皮纸掉到地上，他弯腰捡起那张纸却发现包在里面挨着照片的那面的边角写着小小的一行字。

“你真的在乎他吗？”

刺啦，Sam撕掉那张纸，眼睛几乎暗成黑色，那句废话被他扔进了火里。

tbc.


	16. Chapter 16

16.

收割时节，镇子上外来人口流动大，到处都熙熙攘攘的，现在是收到信件的第四天，开始收割的第五天，这场盛大的收获即将进入尾声。

Sam依旧找不到Dean的蛛丝马迹，他像是根本没出现过，不过这在预料之中，毕竟一个在这个社会里摸爬滚打十几年近乎隐形的人总归会有自己秘密手段。他不着急，只是那个送信的握着Dean过去的人让他不安。

他是善是恶，出于什么理由在这种时候把这些拿出来，是想让我厌恶Dean，然后让他继续孤身一人？那人藏身于暗处，悄悄观察着光里的人，Sam最怕的还是被他抢先找到Dean。Dean花了十几年走出阴影，他绝不允许有任何一个人能伤害他。

Dean躲在自己的公寓里，不出门，不上网，抱着一堆旧碟片翻来覆去的看。

窗外天黑又天亮，Dean浑浑噩噩睡觉做饭看电影，混乱的作息搞得他面色苍白，脑子总是昏沉沉的，睡着后又开始做噩梦，孤身一人在大雾里走着，然后黑暗降临被赤裸关进笼子。梦境一遍又一遍的重复，Dean却无法习惯它，每次他都会惊醒，然后第一时间想起来一双盛满热切的榛绿眼睛，在光底下瞳孔折射出纷杂漂亮的颜色，粲然如穿过教堂顶彩色玻璃的阳光。

病了，我一定是病了，Dean对着镜子扒开眼皮，血丝从粘膜蔓延到眼球，丑陋可怖。这不应该，这不应该，Dean喃喃着摊坐在马桶，已经杀了那么多都烧掉了，他们都下地狱了，为什么还不放过我？

他冲回卧室疯了般翻找自己的旧笔记本，那手掌大的小薄本上写着一行又一行奇怪东西，右肩膀纹着一个女人的黑发棕眼白人瘦高个，黑鬼眉毛上有个显眼的疤……

上面大部分都已被划掉，但仍有稀稀拉拉一些尚在那里，Dean又把它们扫了一遍，只要完成就不会再有噩梦了，他在默念着，狂跳的心终于安定下来。

又过去三天，Sam黑了一些路口的主要监控，期间他看到Dean出现一次，手里拎着两大袋东西，应该是食物之类的。本以为能捉到一些线索，结果Sam才发现那里是妓女毒贩子还有酒鬼的窝，要短时间找到Dean 的确切位置难于上天，不过好在Sam不再是警察，稍微花了点钱便有人答应帮他留意Dean。

而整整一周过去了，那个扔下信封的人也没再露面，一切都毫无头绪陷入僵局。Sam站在窗边惊讶发现最早那批种下去的玉米竟然已经钻出地面，尚未跟麦茬齐高的绿油油小苗整齐排在田垄。上半年就这么无声无息得过去，这短短的时间里却发生了那么多的事，感觉是如此不真实。

不过这虚幻感第二天早上便被打破。

Sam照例准备出门买早饭，打开门迎接他的是熟悉的牛皮纸信封，他自己的名字显眼得写在封皮。

“妈的！”Sam快步冲到街上四下环顾，可早上六点半静寂的街上连个人影都没，鸟清脆的叫声回荡着，播种已经结束，连机器的轰鸣声都没了，愤怒忽然窜上心头。

他快步走回房子，一脚踹上卧室门便扯开那信封，只不过这次被包好并不只是照片，里面还有大堆剪切整齐的报纸。Sam打开小桌上的台灯，小心取出那些看起来有些年份的纸片摆放到桌上一张一张仔细的读。

一九九八年，八月二十日，田纳西州车祸，死亡一人：一九九九年，四月十四日，新墨西哥州，车祸一人死亡……

每一张剪切下来的报纸上都是同样的叙述，车祸，一人死亡，跨度达近十年，Sam冒出一身冷汗，他拿起最新的那张报纸，它连同旁边照片一同剪了下来，而那张照片的边角上手里拉警戒线的警察之一，正是他自己。

“不不不，”Sam倒出信封里剩下的照片，那些都是再普通的照片，上面的都是货车司机，喝酒的，打牌的，钓鱼的，每张照片的背面都写着一小行数字，不必想，那肯定是报纸上刊登的日期。

背上后颈上的寒毛全立了起来，浑身都在冒冷汗，这他妈已经不是暗示了，那藏在暗处的人的声音似乎在耳边响起，“你在乎的人是个杀人狂。”Sam不知该哭该笑，他早就希望见到了解的人竟然就那么跟自己上床了，而自己还无可救药爱上了他，爱上一个杀人犯，爱上Dean。

Sam双手拉扯自己的头发，那些血淋淋的场景在他脑子里回放，不过这次画面里有了主角。蒙着阴云的月下，那个模样精致的人手里握着匕首，血溅到他的脸上，他的唇边，Sam竟想就着腥臭的血吻上他甜蜜丰润的唇瓣，就站在火焰旁边，站在尚还温热的尸体边。

我疯了，Dean，你让我疯了。

tbc.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

又是三天。

被Sam买通的人在看到Dean的第一时间通知了他，不过遗憾的是在追上Dean之前，那狡猾的家伙就已经换了衣服溜之大吉，虽然有点多少失落，不过至少能确定Dean还在这镇子上而且大概还不知道他的过去正要找上他。

“操他的。”Dean骂着把身上那件过大的灰色带帽衫扔到床上，那该死的拉皮条的一跟上来他就发现了，为了逃开他Dean不得不把刚买的派也和袋子里其他东西一起扔在那脏兮兮的公共卫生间门口，“别让我逮到！”

他摸摸运动裤肥大的裤兜，本想看看是不是有自己匆忙塞进去的两根能量棒，结果却只摸到张超市传单还有收银员硬塞过来的一张纸。

“这什么玩意，”Dean从冰箱里拿出瓶啤酒拿着那张纸靠到床上，想起那漂亮的黑长发女收银员Dean心情稍微好了一点，折叠成小小一块的纸上写着给Dean，“情书？”

但是Dean根本没把名字告诉过她，莫非是Sam？他展开纸页，上面是手写的不长的一封信。

致Dean：

我其实根本没脸再联系你，不必说你也知道我是谁，不必惊慌，我没有恶意，也不想再伤害你或者拿那些肮脏的东西要挟你，我只是想道歉。

十年前我不后悔救了你，我后悔的是为什么我那么懦弱等了那么久才敢行动，我知道我们死不足惜，但我依旧无法释怀，在这场悲剧里，我必须为那些逝去的人还有支离破碎的家庭们负责。

我活的很累，你大概有个名单之类的吧，列着那些伤害你的人，我希望你能把我的位置稍微提前一点，已经十年了，你也该二十七八岁了吧，该结束了，你的人生还很长，去过你的日子吧，不用担心。

我希望你能替我把这一切画上个句号，我活的够久了。

请在收到信的第三天晚上十一点五十分到镇子北那个废弃农场。

不配留下名字的人

Dean翻来覆去读着信，仔细看纸页的边角试图找出那人是否有留下的别的线索，可直到把纸翻破他也没有找到其他东西。  
这是不是陷阱，Dean摩挲着下巴，知道当年事情的人只剩了那么几个，而且死了那么多人不可能还有人找上门来送死，警察也不能找上头来，那也就只剩下几种可能，信上说的是真的，这是Sam的圈套或者是那些剩下的人联合了起来。

但无论怎么猜测，这都只是一厢情愿的臆想，是危险是安全都得去过才知道，不应约固然最好，可陷进危险不过早晚的事。窝在这狭小的公寓里这么多天已经够窝囊了，要是连个约都不敢赴，那还算什么男人。

Dean点着一支烟，枪，子弹和刀被扔在床上，窗帘缝隙间夕阳漏了进来，他眯起眼睛悠悠吐出一口烟气，静下来的脑子里忽然出现在酒吧门口那几天。每天晚饭前Dean把自己准备好就靠在酒吧门口，无数人过来搭讪但都挑不起他的兴趣，一天两天，直到周五那个傍晚，那个傻乎乎的大个子从西边即将彻底黑透的天里走来。

他看起来疲倦又邋遢，可在两双眼视线交汇时，他的眼神简直要灼伤Dean，火瞬时烧遍身体，Dean身体里的每个细胞欢呼呐喊起来，就是他，就是他！

不然去看他一眼吧，谁知道以后还能不能见得到。

Sam懊恼不已，明明都已经靠的那么近，却让Dean就在眼皮子底下溜走了。他花了整个下午不死心得在那里守着，最后都清洁工过来了却都没能等到Dean，Sam只好拎着他扔下的那些东西回家。

晚饭也没什么心思吃，他又拿出那人送来的照片一张张来回翻看，偷拍的那些照片上少有那些施虐者的脸，Sam仔细比对两组照片，出现脸的倒是基本都能对上号。

看得多了头便开始疼，倒不是说多难受，大概只是身体下意识在排斥看到Dean受伤的脸。困意袭来，空调工作时持续的嗡鸣莫名让人安心，房间里漆黑安静，Sam抱着枕头合上了眼。

生物钟让Sam依旧在六点二十醒来，这几天养成的新习惯让他在开始新一天之前一定要先去门口看一眼，而今天那熟悉的牛皮纸信封正躺在门口的暖黄的光里，Sam不再惊讶，他捡起那较前两次薄了许多的信封。

致Sam：

我冒昧的送了前两次的东西，我也知道你一直在找Dean，我是当年的罪人之一，我不祈求原谅我自知罪不可恕。

你没有通知警察，加上我偶然间看到你和Dean在一起，大概你是真的在乎他。Dean不值得就这么孤独一生，如果你想再见他，请在拿到这封信的第二天晚上十一点三十分在通往镇子北废弃农场的公路口等我，我会打双闪。

如果你来，我希望你做好准备，不要后悔，如果不来，那便算了，我相信你不会做告密者。  
不配留下名字的人

读完它Sam便找出自己收集的所有和Dean案子相关的东西和从这个人那里得来的照片扔进铁桶里一把火烧了干净，灰烬冲进马桶。

Sam看了眼手表，还有四十个小时，得快点收拾行李了。

tbc.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

从早上开始天便是灰黄的，湿热难耐呼吸不畅，Sam没什么好收拾的东西，整了一夜也就填满一个背包一个行李袋。他靠在沙发上却没什么实感，就这样吗，一个人带上这点东西就能安身立命，来时无人欢迎，走时也无人知晓。

窗外天气糟糕至极，分不清是上午还是下午，快下雨了，困意和安全感在发酵，Sam定好闹铃裹上被单便在沙发上沉沉睡去，安稳无梦。

醒来后神志前所未有的清明，身体温暖轻快，疲倦一扫而空，天已经全黑却依旧潮湿闷热，云层底下不停闪烁，雷雨将要到来。Sam背上行囊，最后环视一圈这座小房子而后关上灯，锁好门，将自己那把钥匙放进了信箱里。

街上没几个行人，年久失修的路灯艰难照亮一圈地面，电流在灯丝内部劈啪作响，Sam拦了辆出租车把自己送到人烟稀少的镇子北边，已经十点半，许多窗口已经没有灯光。

Sam推开二十四小时营业的旧快餐馆的玻璃门，里面坐着寥寥无几的人，并没人注意这个背着包的怪人。值班的服务员也爱答不理的，随便点了蔬菜沙拉和双层肉堡，他便坐到靠窗的空桌看着窗外萧条的街道等待上餐。

“哟，在啊。”门与地面摩擦的刺耳噪音伴着熟悉的声音传入耳朵，“是要出门？”

是老Tony。

“嗯，辞职了，想出去走走。”Sam指了指对面的空位，但对方只是摇摇头，他帮Sam把吃的拿过去，圆脸上堆着意味深长的笑。

“年轻人嘛，不后悔就行。”

老Tony拎着自己的那份吃的匆匆离开，餐厅又重归寂静，不同的咀嚼声交汇到一起再分离，Sam看了眼手表，十一点零五，他拎起包，拉链跟地面划出清脆响声，该去赴约了。

路口离得不近，Sam快步走了二十多分钟才刚好在十一点半前赶到那里，打着双闪的旧箱货似乎已经到了一段时间，发动机轰鸣着，驾驶座那边的窗户被摇下来，司机伸出头来。

“操的？老Tony？”

“对，我，晚上好啊Sam警官。”

“他妈的怎么会是你？”Sam坐上副驾驶的时候还是不敢相信，这看起来普普通通的货车司机竟然……

“人不可貌相，”老Tony发动车子，没喝完的可乐摇摇晃晃支在挡风玻璃上，“坏人要是都能一眼看出来那还要警察干什么吃。”

“为什么把那些给我。”

“每次有人出事我就会开车过去，想找到Dean，我基本都失败了，除了这次。”老Tony斜了Sam一眼，“我那天早上偶然开车经过你家门口，你拉着他，我立刻就明白了，年轻人啊，爱情啊什么的。”

“你是说，”Sam眼睛亮起来，“他是因为我才没走！”

“我猜是，”老Tony打着方向盘拐上狭窄的坑洼旧路，“他那么精明，怎么可能在一个地方呆这么久，不过也好，打开你手边那盒子。”

Sam在昏暗的车厢里摩挲几下，果然在手边摸到一个铁盒子，借着车灯一点微弱的光才看清那里面有什么，一把匕首还有一封信。他没说话，只把那匕首拿了起来，不确定得看了老Tony一眼，对方正神不改色得开车。

“你知道他干了什么，既然来了，就说明你现在不后悔，但是我不知道一年之后，十年之后会怎样。”老Tony坏笑起来，“不过，如果你们是拴在一条绳上的蚂蚱，那就不用怕了不是。”

“那你不后悔吗？”Sam皱起眉头，“你的家人还有……”

“你觉得我为什么有闲工夫找他，十年了，”他叹了口气，脸上的皱纹叠出阴影，“我对这一切得负责，当年是我放了他，我每天都在做噩梦，他，和我的那些所谓的朋友们，早晚我都会疯，你当做好事了。”

Sam沉默的坐在副驾驶，盒子放在他的膝盖上。

“总之今天到那里的只能有一个人，你走我也不会拦你。”他顿了顿，“快点吧，一会该到了。”

Dean很早就到了旧农场，他在快要坍塌的粮仓和棚子里找了一大圈，别说埋伏，这里至少一两年连人都没来过。蚊虫在湿热的空气里围着Dean打转，汗浸透他薄薄的T恤，空气能拧出水来，他等着约定的时间到来。

他还是很感激那个打开笼子的人的，那大叔甚至在仓库后面的林子里放上了钱和衣服，Dean捡起一根小树枝在地上开始乱画，如果真的要动手杀死大叔，他多少还是有点难过。

远处车灯亮起，是辆小箱货，地面上的石子微微震动，刺眼的白光让Dean不得不眯起眼，驾驶室的门被打开，人影挡住光。

“Dean。”

那声音Dean再熟悉不过，“Sam？”

高大的男孩扑过去，用一个带着冲劲的拥抱告诉他答案，Dean被他揉进胸膛，一点熟悉的腥味钻入鼻子。

操的，Dean立马推开Sam大力拉开车门，货车的副驾驶上坐着老Tony还温热的尸体。

“你杀了他？！”Dean吼道，“你疯了吗！他告诉你我是什么货色了吧！操的，你傻吗？！”

“我他妈当然知道，你被怎么对待过，你做过什么。”Sam扯过Dean，声音因愤怒和焦躁而颤抖，“操的！我不在乎！要是那天没看到你，我怎么会这样！”

Dean揍了Sam一拳，手上沾着血的人连虚假的天堂都去不了，只能在地狱永恒的烈焰里被灼烧，疯子，什么都不知道的混蛋。

Sam没还手，他的脸颊红了一块，死死抓住Dean的肩膀，低沉着头继续说着，“可要是没看你，我会后悔一辈子。”

“你在等我对不对。”

“酒吧，还有从我家离开之后，一直在等对不对。”

……

Dean挣扎着，窘迫极了，像只脑袋被拔出沙坑的鸵鸟，他无法否定，却又不敢承认，连环的逼问让他不知该回答什么好。

“够了！够了！”Dean硬生生顶开Sam，往后退了几大步，尖利的虎牙把唇角咬出血丝，“你觉得你了解我！或许明天我就会杀了你。”

“上次你也这么说，可你不还在镇子上。”Sam从兜里取出老Tony的信，“老Tony想帮你把罪都顶了，把我跟你拴在一起，但我觉得你不会乐意。”

他把信封撕成两半，掏出打火机，深吸一口气，大声冲Dean喊道：“Dean winchester！你愿意让Sam wesson陪你一起生一起死一起进监狱吗！让我做你Ottis Toole（*奥蒂斯·图尔）吧！被你杀被你吃我都心甘情愿！”

Sam笑着，比灯光都耀眼，刺得Dean眼睛发酸。

他小声嘟囔着，“我又不是变态Lucas（亨利·李·卢卡斯）。”

“他妈的，”Dean骂道，“要是想走就快点，小Mallory，我们还得走着去开车！”

深夜，大火从北边开始烧遍田野，才抽出几片叶子的玉米站在火焰里，地面在燃烧，绿色却穿过火依旧站在那里。

雷雨带着呼啸的风到来，火被浇灭，田野如获新生。

END.


	19. 番外篇

夏天，漫长的夏天，以小麦收割为起点的夏天终于开始显现出它的真正威力，比如大火，比如雷雨。

白天越来越长，人们都藏在屋檐下的阴影里，期待着黑夜降临，像是每个人都变成了畏惧阳光的吸血鬼。这个夏天干旱至极，自上一场雨已经有半个多月，玉米疯了似的窜高，叶片在过分灼热的病态白亮阳光里卷起边，连带着所有活物都失去活力。

黄昏到来，流浪狗在垃圾堆里翻找出淌着臭水的腐肉，黑猫蹲在生满红锈的梯子上，瞳孔张开。街上人渐渐多起来，狗追在人臭烘烘的的皮鞋后招来一顿踢打，猫叼起狗剩下的几块肉渣窜进黑暗，狗拖着一瘸一拐的后腿回到垃圾桶旁围着那滩臭水却找不到剩下的肉渣。

“狗狗，过来过来。”狗听到呼唤回头，有个人蹲在了垃圾桶边，他从手中的纸袋里掏出两块肉放到手心，“吃吗。”

狗感恩极了，小心探出脑袋咬去那两块肉，这不是每天晚上回来留下食物的人类，但他温暖的手掌在头顶抚摸，这让它感觉好极了。

“我叫Dean，你有名字吗？”

Dean抚摸着狗绒绒的短毛，可它忽然汪汪叫了两声，绕开自己往巷口奔去，路灯底下多了个人影。眯起眼仔细看看，那不是Sam，那人个子不算高倒是有张还算英俊的脸。Dean团起空空如也的纸袋扔进垃圾堆，在牛仔裤上抹抹手走向那陌生男人。

有些天没和人搭讪过，Dean自然得抓住时机磨练下技术，旅馆里头那小控制狂巴不得要24小时都跟自己贴在一起，“这是你的狗？”

“不，只是每天来喂他，”男人握住狗的两只爪子，琥珀似的棕色眼睛在路灯底下发着光，“我很喜欢狗，可惜不能养一只。”

“为什么不养？”

“这个就是历史遗留原因了，说起来很长。”男人拍拍狗的头，把兜里的狗罐头打开放到地上，“这是最后一个罐头啦，不知道Dean你是不是愿意跟我一起去宠物店再买点呢？”

Dean舔过有些干燥的下唇，舌尖搭在犬齿，“既然你听到了我的名字，那等价交换，你也得告诉我你的真名。”

“当然！”男人做了个请的手势，“客人先请。”

两条人影消失在人烟稀少的街道，狗蹲在罐头边不解得歪着脑袋，它回到垃圾桶边试图找到Dean装着美味生肉的纸袋，轰隆隆，一辆黑色车子划过街口，狗的罐头被风尘掀翻撒了一地。

今晚它又要挨饿了。

后脑很疼，从那块发凉发麻的地方向整个头颅辐射着，像是颅骨已经碎裂。眼前漆黑一片，一层厚厚得黑布蒙在眼前,在这燥热的夏夜，Bill竟然发着抖出了浑身冷汗，风吹过脚腕，他开始不停发抖。

记忆模糊不清，他不是在跟那个漂亮男人在去宠物店的路上？

“Dean？”他小心出声，却换来重重踢在小腹上的一脚

“你还把真名告诉这畜生啦？！”一个陌生男人哑着嗓子吼道，“要是再晚一会儿你是不是就要自己脱裤子了？”

接着是一阵懒懒的脚步声，熟悉的声音响起，“放轻松点，不是你想的主意吗，你也太容易吃醋了。”Dean的声音忽然靠近，他微凉的手背擦过Bill耳边，“那么现在该请观众登场啦。”

眼前布条被一把扯掉，后脑伤口被又扯到，疼痛加剧，亮眼的灯泡在头顶晃悠着，眼睛猛然无法适应这过亮的光线，他眯起眼试图辨别身在何处却只换来砸在下巴的一记老拳。脑子里嗡嗡作响，灯泡分成几个又缓慢重合在一起，他终于看清这是什么鬼地方。

曾经这镇子有段时间大兴化工厂，但激烈的竞争让绝大多数工厂都倒闭了，空留下一片狼藉的厂房。Bill的心瞬间凉了半截，他用不上力气，只能被绑在破凳子上，而且这里太大了，就算有人发觉自己的失踪没几个小时也找不到这里，决不能……

“嘿，专心！”Bill的半长黑发被Dean粗暴得拉扯，像是他要把那把头发连带头皮一起扯下来，那张漂亮的脸扭曲着，深绿瞳孔暗得发黑，“如果你想死的快点我没意见。”

Bill安静闭嘴，他不敢跟Dean对视，视线乱飘到Dean身后的大男孩身上。那年轻人有一头毛茸茸的棕发，和Dean一样有着一双漂亮的绿眼睛，他脱下T恤，上身漂亮的肌肉蒙着一层薄汗在光线里微微发光，尚带着稚气的脸叫人挪不开眼球，Dean的脸是惊人的美，而他则是俊朗和阴暗的结合体。

如果不是那几乎能实体化的杀气和醋意，Bill还是很愿意多欣赏会那完美肉体的。

墙边有张旧床垫，上面扔着用了一半的润滑剂，那裸着上身的大男孩从背后紧紧环住Dean，胳膊上暴起青筋，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在Dean颈侧，引来较矮那人的轻笑。他吻上大男孩的发旋，慢悠悠开始解自己法兰绒衬衫的扣子，“乖，sammy，要是反悔了就说话，没关系。”

“我没意见。”

这下再明显不过，这个不知是叫Samuel还是Sam的看来是要一定要和Dean在自己面前来一发了。如果只是这样，那也没什么，就是怕这两个人最后能干出些什么来，看脸又不能分辨出来变态和杀人狂。

Dean拍拍窝在自己颈侧的人，似乎是想起了什么，他走到Bill身边双手撑在椅子扶手，微笑着撩开Bill眼前的碎发，“我知道你在想什么，我都知道，包括，你的地下室。”

Bill如坠冰窟。

“那一会他归你啦，”Dean 转身松松环住大男孩精壮的腰胯，丰润唇瓣贴近他耳侧，“那现在就让我瞧瞧我的Sam宝贝儿想表演点什么给我们的观众看。”

“婊子。”

他双手搭上Dean挺巧的臀部，大力揉搓那漂亮屁股，Bill这才发觉Sam的手大得过分色情。那双手钩开Dean的牛仔裤隔着纯黑的拳击内裤包住那两团柔软臀肉，修长骨节分明的手陷进那柔软里，攥握，拉扯，Bill不由自主咽了下口水，肖想起那美妙触感。

而Sam似乎是发觉了自己的目光，Bill在大男孩脸上看到一个稍纵即逝的坏笑，随即像是要宣示主权，他狠狠咬在Dean肩膀，伤口立即就出了血，他便爱怜得吮去那些血珠。

“坏狗狗。”Dean嗔骂着，任Sam顺着胸膛啄吻吸上那对立在胸膛上的小小乳珠，“他可是个小混球，小时候就是，每次都会把奶吐得我满身都是。”他抱住Sam的脖子，轻轻一跃，稳稳被Sam托住大腿，一气呵成默契无间，他们的嘴唇甚至都未离开对方半分。

Bill生出几分恶心，却又无法挪开视线，昏黄的灯光下那背德兄弟的吻实在是太过吸引人。情色，下流，依赖，占有，这世上一切与爱与欲相关的词加起来都无法描述Bill所见，他们拥有绝美的皮囊，直视那场景让人感觉宛若渎神，不过亵渎他们的是这世间所有人，为世人所抛弃的亡命恋人，残忍又美好。

他嫉妒起来，不止他，所有人都会嫉妒，他们连下地狱都不会孤身一人。

Sam把Dean重重摔在床垫里，扯出自己的腰带，两只手抻得那人造革啪啪作响，Dean低声笑着，挑衅般抬脚踩上Sam鼓鼓囊囊的胯部，脚趾轻轻按揉那已经半硬的东西。啪，Sam抽在Dean的大腿内侧，力道不大却也让那块白皙的皮肤浮出红印，“他可是个一点都不听话的婊子，”Bill觉得这话是说给他听的，“一分钟不看住就能勾引整条街的男人。”

被皮带抽了的人反倒咯咯笑出声，乖巧得爬起来跪好，腰部下塌展示着那段美妙的曲线，那张漂亮的脸蛋上全是狂热。他拉下Sam的牛仔裤，像是得到什么绝世美味似的啧啧有声得舔咬那根阴茎，丰润的厚嘴唇微微肿起，泛着暧昧的红。

内裤被他自己脱下，光洁无毛的下体暴露在空气里，指尖划过臀缝，拨开臀肉露出那正饥渴翕合着的穴口。滴着前液的龟头在Dean脸上划过，Sam脸颊浮出两个酒窝，他抓起Dean毛次次的金发，炫耀得把Dean的脸扭向Bill那边。

“看看他，多美！”  
他声音激动得发颤，Bill上次见到有这样神色的人是街上拿着枪抢到白粉的瘾君子，那个人举着枪和那小塑料袋，打着颤盯着他，“哈，哈，快看看，这成色！！”Sam这种人应该是不屑于大麻之类的，可当遇上专属于他的成瘾物，这冷漠至极的人便会比谁都狂热。

Dean拿过那用了一半的润滑剂给自己扩张，两根手指插进那小小的穴口，撑大剪开，透明粘液顺着手指滑落，他的嘴一刻也没闲着，手指阴茎舌头轮番折磨着那可怜嘴唇，那对乳头被粗糙皮带毫不留情得碾压拍打，白皙皮肤上乳晕周围红了一圈。

淫靡至极，是个男人就会对这场景起反应，Bill目不转睛观赏这副活春宫，甚至连疼痛和束缚都忘了。墙上生锈的排风扇艰难吱呀转动，每个人都大汗淋漓，空气灰尘浮动，但这丝毫不妨碍三个人里任何一个的心情。

被操进去的时候，Dean毫不掩饰得呻吟出声，大腿和腰抖得一塌糊涂，活像在街边接客的最廉价娼妓，大张着嘴不然就会在那快感里溺亡。Sam拉起Dean双腿不等他适应便全力动腰，囊袋啪啪打在Dean的柔软臀肉，Dean胡乱想抓住什么，却被打开手。他呢喃着什么，句子被呻吟打碎，那勾人的嗓音里带上了哭腔。

毫无温情，这场性爱里惩罚意味太过明显，Dean做了什么？

Sam忽然停下动作，他似乎正顶在Dean的前列腺，躺在床垫里的人痉挛般抖个不停，他肚子和胸口上满是自己射出的精液，不应期的阴茎搭在肚皮被人肆意撸动。

“他说你归我处置，”Sam胸膛仍剧烈起伏着，他在Dean微张的唇上落下吻，随即从身侧摸过枪来，“我不喜欢你。”

砰，子弹壳落地有种类似硬币掉落的声音。那子弹击中Bill左腿，他声嘶力竭德叫唤出来，但这只徒增Sam的烦躁，“闭嘴！”下一枪打在他右腿，“你地下室里的孩子可是很安静的，你也该学会闭嘴。”

“你怎么……”

“我们什么都知道。”Sam握着枪，继续动着腰，爱怜得吮吸Dean大腿那红痕，“疼吗？”

Dean摇头，绿潭似的眼湿漉漉的，“不，我讨厌你看他。”

“不要生气啦。”

又是一声枪响，子弹穿过头颅，毁掉了Bill半张脸。

“那我能继续了吗我的宝贝哥哥。”Sam孩子似的抱住Dean索吻，却被弹了脑袋，“尸体这个样子真难看，一会你收！”

那个闷热夏夜的后半夜下了久违的大雨，在街区消失的Bill再也没有回去，警局收到匿名举报说Bill地下室藏着危险品，警察们全副武装包围了他的房子，最后破开地下室的铁门却发现两个失踪一年的男孩。

报警者那恶劣得玩笑一时便被人忘在脑后，谁都没想到彬彬有礼的Bill先生会是这样一个人。他成了镇子的噩梦，消失踪影的Bill先生让每个人在这夏天里背后恶寒孩子们之间的恐怖故事又多了一个，

但这些对于流浪狗来说并没有不同，只要垃圾箱里还有东西，他就能活下去，他有点想念每天回来留下美味食物的人，他很久没来了。

嘀嘀，巷子口停着的车子鸣着笛，狗飞奔着冲向打开的车门。现在这才是他每天的盼头，会带来美味熟肉的两个男人，不过今天似乎有点不同。它不解得蹲在车门边，男人们一起蹲下来。

“狗狗，我想带你走。”Dean摸出个项圈来，“如果你不咬我，我就当你同意了。”

狗懂得项圈的意义，这代表人类递出了邀请，他喜欢人类。

咔哒，项圈扣上了，Dean有点惊讶，这狗很通人性，稍微教了几下便会乖乖坐上后座。其实更爱狗的是Sam，尽管没说什么，他自顾自去宠物用品店挑了个把小时的狗粮食盆沐浴露之类的东西。

Dean坐进驾驶座，Sam安顿好狗后钻进副驾驶，他眉头皱着，似乎是有些什么想说。不过Dean不打算让他开口，要是被质疑询问那惊喜不就没意义了吗。

“Sammy，我们去个会下雪的地方吧，我已经很多很多年没看过雪了，我想过个冬天。”

“好，那我去租房子……”

“那个，”Dean难得有那么点害羞，不过更多是期待，“我想我们应该买一栋。”

夏天该过去了，在寒冷的北方，初雪即将到来。

END.


End file.
